Follow Through
by myeveryday
Summary: Two is company, and three is a crowd, but these sayings don't apply to the Bolton and Montez families. After meeting in New Mexico, Troy and Gabriella fall in love... but their crazy families keep getting in the way. Somehow, they know they'll make it.
1. Personal Narrative

Author's Note: And the writing block commences! I'm trying to figure out how to move into the next chapter of Lessons in the Language of Love without jerking through it, and as for United We Stand, I changed the plot line a bit, so you might wanna check that out. I've had this idea for a while, so I hope you all like it! This chapter is a bit of an introduction; family lists, profile-type thingies, and all of that fun stuff. One half is in the POV of Gabriella, and the other half is in the POV of Troy. Enjoy!

* * *

Two is company. Three is a crowd.

So what's twelve?

Well, I can tell you what twelve is.

My family.

I, Gabriella Montez, am one of twelve children.

Growing up, my mom had wished that she was part of a big family. Why, I have no idea. We would've had enough trouble with two of us, let alone _twelve_. My dad, on the other hand, came from a family of eight children. He kind of knew how to deal with the big family—and he was especially good at allotting bathroom times.

I, personally, don't understand why in the world my dad would want a big family when he already had one.

But I'm not supposed to be talking about me.

Anyway, there's not exactly any easy way to tell you about my large family. So I'm going to do what I always do: I'll give you a list.

Josh: The oldest out of the twelve. He just got out of college, and has also just moved in with his completely bitchy—but rich—girlfriend.

Jaden: Second oldest, my sister. She's in her junior year of college. She does everything: dances, sings, does well in school, expected to find a cure for cancer… people are constantly comparing me to her.

Me: Third oldest, senior in high school.

Lizzie: Fourth oldest, sophomore in high school. She looks up to Jade, so, in other words, she constantly follows her around when she's at home.

Daniel and David: Fifth and sixth oldest, twins. They're in eighth grade, the geniuses of the middle school.

Carrie: Seventh oldest, in sixth grade. I'd have to say that I'm closest to her. The poor girl is exactly like me; and everyone makes fun of her for it. I think that's why we're so close.

Jonathan: Eighth oldest, fifth grade. He's more commonly known as JJ among us, and it annoys the hell out of him. If you ever wanted to anyone him, that would be the way to do it.

Freddie: Ninth oldest, third grade. I swear, he's almost as smart as Danny and Davie. Everyone thinks that we should wait a bit before making that assumption, but I know what I see. Third graders don't magically do their twelve year old older sister's homework.

James, George, and Benjamin: The triplets—fearsome threesome, terrible trio, whatever you wanna call them. They're in kindergarten. And I swear… the three of them, in the same kindergarten class? God help the poor teacher that gets them.

Christmas is coming up—in three months, as a matter of fact. It was at least two weeks before Halloween, around my dad's birthday. And what does he tell us?

That we were moving.

To Albuquerque, New Mexico.

* * *

My family is the biggest in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

Eight children.

And that's not even that big, when you think about it. In all honesty, that's just… eight children. My dad was a basketball player, than he ended up owning a diner and a fancy restaurant here, so that got us even more money.

We're pretty well off, to say the least.

I'm the oldest. I'm a senior at East High, and I play basketball. That's pretty much all I have to say about me. But this introduction is supposed to be about my family, and not me, so I guess I should keep on writing.

The second oldest, or the second and third oldest, are Kayla and Layla—identical twins. They're juniors at East High, born not that far after me. Around eleven months, in fact.

The fourth oldest is Ethan. He's a freshman at East High, and just made the JV basketball team. People are hoping he'll be as good as me, apparently.

The fifth oldest is Kevin. He's in eighth grade. He's kinda quiet, not at all like his loud older brothers and sisters.

The sixth and seventh oldest are another sit of girl twins: Jenny and Jill. They're in sixth grade at East Middle, just like Kevin. And, thankfully, they're not identical.

Then, the youngest is Tyler. He's in third grade—there was a bit of a gap between Jenny Jill, and Ty.

People were always gushing over my family—how big it was, all of that fun stuff. In fact, some soccer-mom types came up with the _Albuquerque Records Book_. It has all of the "biggest and most amazing things" in Albuquerque. And guess who's in it?

Yeah, that would be us.

Around the beginning of my senior year, though, something amazing _did_ happen.

Another family moved in.

And it was bigger than mine.

And—even more than that—one of them, Gabriella, is in my grade.

* * *

Gabriella Montez looked up at the large red and white school. Her sister, Lizzie, stood behind her, chattering into her cell phone. Taking a deep breath, Gabriella motioned to Lizzie, who nodded her head. She began to climb the steps into the school, and she soon lost Lizzie in the sea of students.

When Gabriella got to the top of the stairs, she stood on her tiptoes and looked around for Lizzie. She had a gorgeous mass of curls—something common for the women of the Montez family—but, instead, spotted several other people, being herded into the school by someone that looked to be her age.

The boy had sandy brown hair and a tall, muscular build. In front of him, he was pushing three other kids into the school, while returning greetings to various people. But what caught Gabriella's attention most was his striking blue eyes. He looked up and his eyes connected with hers.

He smiled, motioned for the three people to wait there. The two girls rolled their eyes and walked into the school, while the boy waited dutifully. Gabriella felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw that he was walking towards her.

"Hey," he said when he reached her. "Are you new here?"

Gabriella smiled, surprised at her openness towards him. She had initially told herself that she wasn't going to give her father the satisfaction of knowing that she was having a good time at East High.

"What gave it away?" she said.

"Well, you kinda have that blank, 'holy shit' look." He smiled, and Gabriella felt her stomach drop. "I'm Troy." He held his hand out.

"Gabriella," she said, taking his hand. They shook hands for barely a few seconds, but it felt like forever to her.

"Want me to show you around the school?" Troy said. Gabriella nodded her head, then looked over his shoulder. "Are you looking for someone?"Yeah," Gabriella said. "She has the same exact hair as me, so she shouldn't be that hard to—"

"Found her!" Troy was pointing over to where the boy he had left was standing. "And she's with my brother."

"Lizzie!" Gabriella called out.

Lizzie looked up at Gabriella and smiled. "I'm going with Ethan!" she called out.

Gabriella nodded her head as Ethan raised a hand towards Troy. "See ya, bro!" he called out.

Troy and Gabriella exchanged glances. They smiled, shook their heads, and walked into the school

* * *

.

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading. Review?


	2. Just One More Thing In Common

Author's Note: Just so we're not confused, this isn't going to be like Yours, Mine, and Ours. I'm not gonna put Troy and Gabriella together if their related, even by marriage. This is going to take a more Cheaper by the Dozen and Cheaper by the Dozen 2 direction. Thanks for the amazing reviews last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, Cheaper by the Dozen, or Uggs.

* * *

"I've never seen so much red and white in my life," Gabriella observed, looking around.

Troy snorted. "This school just happens to be all about school spirit." He glanced around, his eyes falling on posters for the basketball games that would qualify the East High Wildcats for the championship. "And they also put a lot of pressure on the teams."

"You're on a team, aren't you?" Gabriella asked. She looked towards the poster he was staring at. "The basketball team, right?"

Troy glanced sideways at her. She was dressed in jeans and a white long sleeved shirt with Uggs. Her curly hair spilled over her shoulders. She didn't exactly look like the type to know much about basketball. "How did you know?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I have a basketball family." She hadn't meant to say it with a note of bitterness in her voice, but she couldn't help it. Every single boy in her family was expected to play basketball. The girls were expected to play as well, but she, Jade, Lizzie, and Carrie abandoned it to do their own things.

Troy detected the note of bitterness in her voice. "Is that why you moved here?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded her head. "My dad got a job offer to coach for the U of A Redhawks."

"That's _your_ dad?" Troy asked. He was clearly excited. "I can't believe it! They've been trying to get a new coach for such a long time. You're dad must be… be… must be terrific!"

"You really like basketball, don't you?" Gabriella said. She couldn't keep the smile from forming on her face. He was like a kid in a candy store.

"Yeah," Troy said sheepishly. "I was raised in a basketball family too."

Gabriella grinned as they came up to a room. They seemed to have a lot in common. But, she thought with a sigh, he would probably run in the opposite direction when he found out about her huge family. Class introductions always forced her to say something about her family.

"This is our homeroom," Troy said. He had her schedule in hand, looking down at it. "It looks like we have a lot of classes together." He handed the schedule to her and opened the door. "We have Mrs. Darbus for homeroom and drama." Troy made a face as he said the word 'drama.' Gabriella looked at him, a confused look on her face. "We're forced to take at least a full year of the class," Troy filled in.

Gabriella made an "o" shape with her lips and nodded her head, walking into the classroom. She handed a few papers to the teacher at the front desk—she took her to be Mrs. Darbus. Mrs. Darbus stood up after she scanned the papers. Gabriella knew exactly what Mrs. Darbus was going to say. Gabriella tried to make a run for an empty seat, but Mrs. Darbus reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Class," she said to the almost full classroom. "We have a new student." She looked over at Gabriella. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Gabriella shrugged Mrs. Darbus's hand off and rocked back and forth on her feet. "My name is Gabriella Montez… uh…" Every single eye was on her. "We just moved here from Denver, Colorado."

"We?" Mrs. Darbus interrupted.

"My family and I," Gabriella filled in. She braced herself, waiting for the next question. She could always lie, but if they stayed in Albuquerque, all of her other brothers and sisters would come through East High. Everyone would connect the dots, eventually.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Besides me, eleven."

Gabriella didn't miss a beat as she said it. She could almost hear the class's eyes widen. Finally, after a few moments of silence, a guy with hair as big as Gabriella's bag spoke.

"Troy, someone has a family that's bigger than yours!" he exclaimed, poking Troy in the back.

Troy nodded his head. He wasn't staring at Gabriella in shock. He had a look of what could only be described as admiration on his face. "Yeah, I know," he said.

"How many people do you have in your family?" Gabriella asked, taking the empty seat behind him.

"Including me, eight," Troy said. "Three of them go here, and the other three are in middle and elementary school."

"Wow," Gabriella said. "I only have one sibling in school with me."

"Well, our huge families are just one more thing we have in common," Troy said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" the guy with the bushy hair asked.

"Chad," Troy said. "Her dad is the new coach of the Redhawks."

Chad, apparently, turned to her, his eyes as big as saucers. "Really?" he asked in a dreamy voice.

Gabriella nodded her head, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah. That's why my family and I moved here."

"Dude, you're my new best friend," Chad said, his eyes still wide.

Troy laughed when he saw Gabriella's face. "Ignore him," he said. "He's Chad Danforth." He gestured to two boys behind him. "This is Jason Cross and Zeke Baylor."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Nice to meet you guys."

Chad reached over and slung an arm around Gabriella's shoulder. "I think we'll be great friends," he said.

* * *

Author's Note: So, relatively uneventful chapter, but this will be getting better, I promise. Again, thanks for all the awesome reviews! I hope you all liked this chapter. Review:) 


	3. Assembly Line

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, Honda, BMW, or Cheaper by the Dozen 1 and 2.

* * *

Gabriella shut her locker with a satisfied snap. Today had been an abnormally good first day of school. She had gotten along with Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason, and they all seemed to like her well enough. Now, all she had to do was find Lizzie and her day would be complete. 

"Hey, Gabby!" Gabriella turned around to see Troy calling to her, Chad, Zeke, and Jason behind him. Many people turned to see who the basketball star was talking to.

Gabriella lifted her head in acknowledgement, trying not to call too much attention to herself. Unfortunately, Troy did that anyway.

"Do you wanna come shoot some hoops at my place?" he asked. Gabriella smiled. All day, he had been trying to help her fit in.

Gabriella shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I have to find Lizzie and get back to my house. We're gonna be moving stuff in—I don't wanna miss out on the fun."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow, then," he said with a wave. Gabriella waved as well, then turned around and smacked right into Lizzie.

"It's about time!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"You sound like Jade," Gabriella scoffed. "Come on, we got to be heading home."

"So we can work like an assembly line moving things into the house?" Lizzie demanded. "That does _not_ sound like fun."

"Yeah, and neither does kitchen duty." Gabriella started to walk towards the door. "So, if you don't mind, I'd like to be going."

* * *

Gabriella pulled the driver's door of her white Honda Pilot open. Beside her car sat a brand-new silver Honda CR-V. Gabriella made a face and trailed a finger on the open door of her car. She really should get her car washed. 

"Are you gonna get in, or do I have to drive?" Lizzie demanded from the passenger seat.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and threw her bag in. Lizzie grunted as it landed on her lap. "Patience, much?" Gabriella demanded as she got into the car. As she started the car up, whoever was in the CR-V pulled out of their parking space.

Gabriella seemed to follow the CR-V all the way to her new house. For a moment, she wondered if she had the right street, but then she saw the large moving truck and the assembly of kids in front of the large house. As she pulled into the driveway, the CR-V pulled into the driveway next door.

"Hey, look! It's Gabriella!"

Gabriella turned to see Chad, Zeke, and Jason standing on one side of the CR-V. Out of the driver's seat came Troy. He smiled up at her.

"I didn't know that you lived next to me!" Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "Same," she replied. Lizzie reached over and grabbed her arm, yanking on it painfully.

"Who's that?" she demanded. "He's hot. Why don't I know him? Do you think you can introduce me?"

"And risk destroying whatever friendship we may have? I don't think so." Gabriella waved one last time at the boys and walked towards her parents, who seemed to be waiting expectantly.

"Okay, Gabby and Lizzie are here," their father, Nathan Montez, said.

"Check and check," their mother, Theresa Montez, responded. She scratched out two names on a clipboard that was resting in her hands and looked over their daughter's heads.

"A clipboard, mom?" Gabriella said with a raised eyebrow.

"You know how it is," Theresa said with a wave of her hand. "This is the only way to be organized when we move. And this will be the last time that we'll use it, since your father promised we wouldn't move until the triplets graduate." She patted the clipboard for emphasis.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head. "Let me guess: we're waiting for Jade and Josh."

"Nipped that in the bud," Nathan said. "Jade said she had something big to tell us."

"I can't help but be worried," Theresa said. Her voice was laced with concern as she scanned the streets. "We haven't seen her in almost a year."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Gabriella said. She looked over her shoulder and saw a silver BMW pull up. She shook her head and snorted gracelessly when she recognized her sister in the passenger seat. Gabriella went to move past her mother, but stopped when she heard a sharp gasp. Gabriella turned around, and her eyes went wide when she saw her sister.

There stood her 21 year-old sister, Jaden Celine Montez, nine months pregnant, holding hands with a very blond man.

Oh, this should be a very interesting family reunion.

* * *

Author's Note: I hoped you all liked this chapter. I have a question though: How would you like Sharpay to be? Would you like her to be a complete and total bitch throughout the story, or would you like her to be like herself, just not hate Gabriella for hanging out with Troy? I'm not gonna make her nicey-nice and sweet. You get to choose between the two, so I hope you vote. Thanks for all the awesome reviews last chapter! Review this chapter, too:) 


	4. A Helping Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or Cheaper by the Dozen 1 and 2.

* * *

Gabriella didn't know about the rest of her family, but she was determined to make sure that Jade's boyfriend knew they were at least semi-normal. While the rest of her family stood with their mouths hanging wide open, Gabriella pushed past her parents and towards the couple, holding her hand out.

"Hi," she said, shaking the blond man's hand. "I'm Gabriella, one of Jade's younger sisters." She turned towards Jade, trying her best to give her a hug. Jade smiled warmly at Gabriella and hugged her back. When they let go, Jade's hands went immediately to the wide expanse of her stomach. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at the prospect of being an aunt.

"Hi, Gabby," Jade said. Her eyes darting nervously, she looked over Gabriella's shoulder towards her family. Jade reached for the blond man's hand once again. "This is Blake Parker," she said. "My husband."

Gabriella's jaw dropped as she took the tall man in. He had platinum blond hair, bright hazel eyes and an easy smile. She wasn't surprised that her sister had snagged a man as good-looking as him—she was good at it. But she was young; barely able to drink, and already, she was married and pregnant. Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"You're lucky Grandma isn't here," she said to Jade.

* * *

"So," Theresa cleared her throat and stirred the coffee in her cup with her spoon. The unpacking had stopped as soon as Jade had walked up the walkway with Blake. Gabriella stared almost longingly out the window, wishing that she could get out of the uncomfortably awkward situation. "What do you do for a living, Blake?"

"I'm a computer technician," Blake said. "I work with network security."

"Really?" Nathan said. When he had been in the army, Nathan had briefly worked in computers.

Blake nodded his head. "I work for ADL." When he was met with blank stares from the parents, Blake cleared his throat. "The pharmaceutical company."

"You must make good money then," Theresa said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the table, pushing her chair back. She got up and walked out of the house, towards the moving truck. She pushed the back open and began looking for a box from her room.

Suddenly, something slammed on the side of the truck. Gabriella stood up quickly, shocked by the noise. She stuck her head out of the truck, and saw Troy jogging towards the orange basketball in front of her. She jumped off the truck and scooped the basketball up in her hands, holding it out to Troy.

Troy smiled as he jogged up to her. "Thanks," he said. He looked over her shoulder at the still half-full moving truck. "Do you need any help with that?" he asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "Nah, I couldn't ask you to do that," she said. "And besides—I have eleven other brothers and sisters who could help." She paused for a moment. "Actually, it's nine. My oldest brother still isn't here, and my oldest sister is extremely pregnant."

Troy threw the basketball over his shoulder. It rolled onto his perfectly green and manicured lawn, coming to a neat stop. "Hey guys!" he yelled. Chad, Zeke, and Jason suddenly appeared behind Troy.

"We were wondering what took you so long," Zeke said.

"And now we know why!" Chad added with a snigger.

Troy looked over his shoulder and glared at his friends. Chad shoved his fist into his mouth in an attempt to stifle the sniggers. Zeke looked amused, while Jason looked confused. Zeke rolled his eyes and nudged Jason, looking pointedly at Gabriella. Jason, finally catching on, made an "o" shape with his lips and started sniggering as well. Troy muttered something incoherent under his breath before turning back to Gabriella.

"We'll help," he said. Gabriella smiled and picked up a box that had her name written on the side in her own curly handwriting.

"You don't have to," she said. But even as she said it, the four boys climbed into the truck and picked up several of the boxes. Gabriella shook her head and walked towards the house, wondering how much more shock her parents could take.

* * *

While Gabriella and the boys were taking the boxes inside, her parents, her sister, and her new brother-in-law were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't even notice them. However, her other brothers and sisters noticed.

Oh, did they notice.

Lizzie was glaring at her, the boys looked on in confusion, and Carrie watched her with a knowing look. Gabriella smiled when she caught Carrie's eye. Carrie smiled in return, knowing that she'd get a full report on what happened later that night.

They set the last box in the dining room. All four of the occupant's heads snapped up and looked at her, then to the four boys standing behind her. After a few moments of awkward silence, Theresa cleared her throat.

"Mom, Dad, Jade, Blake, these are… um… they're…" Gabriella trailed off. Should she call them her friends? Or should she just stick with next door neighbors and classmates? Just before Gabriella was about to open her mouth, Troy cut in.

"We're Gabriella's friends," Troy said. "I'm Troy Bolton—I live next door. These are my friends and teammates Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross. We're also in all of Gabby's classes, so you don't have to worry about her getting lost." Troy nudged Gabriella with his shoulder, and Gabriella smiled warmly at him.

"Guys, this is my older sister and her husband, Jaden and Blake Parker. And they're my parents, Theresa and Nathan Montez," Gabriella said.

"Mr. Montez!" Chad exclaimed, throwing himself forward. He grasped Nathan's hand and shook it vigorously. "It's such an honor!" He looked over his shoulder towards his friends, an excited look on his face. "I'm shaking hands with the coach of the Redhawks!" he whispered ecstatically. Zeke rolled his eyes and reached forward, detaching Chad from Nathan's hand.

"Sorry, Mr. Montez," Zeke said. "He forgot to take his medicine today."

"Hey!" Chad exclaimed. "I don't have any medicine!"

"Not yet, you don't," Troy said with smirk.

Nathan and Theresa simply looked on in amusement, glad that they're daughter had found such good friends so fast.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome reviews last chapter! Like most of you wanted, I'm going to keep Sharpay like herself… she just won't hate anyone. Again, thanks for the awesome reviews. Review this chapter:)


	5. Someone To Lean On

Author's Note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Cheaper By The Dozen.

* * *

Suddenly, the door to the new Montez house slammed open. A very disheveled Joshua Montez rushed in, dragging a red-headed girl behind him.

"God, how late am I?" Josh muttered. He turned towards the red head. "Debbie, I told you that you didn't need to change your outfit. Thanks for making us so late!"

"Not my fault," Deborah Miller, Josh's girlfriend snapped, crossing her arms. Gabriella bit her lip and rolled her eyes. She heard Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason snigger behind her. Turning around, she shot them a playful glare before looking back towards her brother.

Josh had finally seemed to realize that his family weren't the only people in the house. He eyed Blake, who was holding Jade's hand, suspiciously. He noticed the four teenage boys standing behind Gabriella and his eyes narrowed.

"Did I miss something," Josh said, "or did you adopt five more kids?"

"Very funny," Theresa said. "No, these four wonderful boys are Gabriella's new friends, and this man," Theresa gestured to Blake, "Is your sister's new husband."

Josh's eyes widened. "Which sister?" he asked, his gaze swiveling towards Gabriella.

Gabriella reached over and whacked her older brother on a shoulder. "What sister do you think, idiot?"

Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason laughed out loud at that. Gabriella turned around and glared at them again. "Stupid jackasses," she mumbled under her breath.

Troy wrapped an arm around Gabriella, still laughing. "Come on, Gabriella," he said between laughs. "You know you don't mean that."

Gabriella couldn't help but smile. "You know I do," she said.

Chad clutched his heart dramatically. "Why don't you just stab me?"

Using her free hand, Gabriella hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't be so dramatic," she said. Still smiling, Gabriella turned to her brother. "These are my friends, Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross. I met them in school."

"And, for your information, moron, Blake is _my_ husband," Jade said. She kissed her husband's hand gently.

"Well, since we're being so open and honest, I have something to tell you guys," Josh said. His family watched him expectantly. Josh took a deep breath and reached for Debbie's hand. "We're getting married."

The entire Montez's family jaws dropped open. Gabriella was first to speak. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

* * *

Gabriella rolled over on the couch. The guys had left over an hour ago, leaving Gabriella to fend for herself. She looked up at Josh, who was standing nervously over to one side of the living room. Blake and Debbie had already gone upstairs to their respective spouse's rooms.

"I know that Jade just married Blake, but at least he's nice," Gabriella said. "I can't believe you even proposed to that bitch!"

"Gabby, please," Josh said. "Please, can you just be nice?"

"Be nice?" Gabriella spat. "Well, as you said earlier today, we're being "so open and honest," I hate that bitch, and the feeling is mutual."

"Well, Gabriella, whether you like it or not, I love her and I'm marrying her. So live with it." Josh turned around and stomped up the stairs like a child.

Gabriella couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. Even though she was pissed as hell at her brother, the harshness with which he said the words cut her deep. Gabriella rolled off the couch and stumbled out the front door, trying her best to keep the tears from pouring down her face.

She paced quickly down the walk way and heard the thump of a basketball in the Bolton yard. She prayed that it wasn't Troy, just one of the other Bolton children, but her hopes were quickly shot when the person talked.

"Gabriella? Are you okay?"

Gabriella's head whipped around and saw Troy standing there, holding an orange basketball. He was looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

Gabriella nodded her head as the tears started to drip down her face. But, instead, the words that came out of her mouth was "No."

Troy was immediately at her side, his arms wrapped around her. Gabriella buried her face into her shoulder and cried freely. Troy rubbed her back and muttered soothing words in his ear. He never once asked what was wrong or why she was crying while she did so. He just simply held her. Gabriella had never felt so safe in her life.

* * *

About half an hour later, Gabriella had finally stopped crying. At some point, Troy had moved Gabriella to his front porch swing. The swing rocked gently back and forth. Gabriella's head rested in Troy's lap—she was sleeping. Troy brushed some of her curls back off her face and smiled down at her.

He had heard some of the yelling that her parents had done after Josh had made his shocking revelation. The way Gabriella had reacted was slightly amusing, if not downright funny. But there was also an underlying anger. She must've been close to her oldest brother, and now he was marrying someone she clearly didn't like.

Just then, Gabriella stirred. She lifted her head slightly, suddenly realizing that she was lying horizontal. She looked up to see Troy's smiling face above hers. She sat up.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella gasped. "When did I fall asleep?"

"About ten minutes ago," Troy answered. He laughed softly. "Don't worry about it."

"I really am sorry," Gabriella repeated. "I'm sorry I just came over here and cried, and I fell asleep in your lap."

Troy shook his head. "Gabriella, seriously. It's fine." She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "But it would be better if I knew why you had cried," he added sheepishly.

Gabriella rubbed a hand over her forehead and pushed her bangs back. "It was nothing, really. Josh just said some things to me, and, I don't know… I just over reacted, I guess."

Troy reached for Gabriella's hand. "I'm sure you didn't over react," he said softly.

Gabriella stared at their hands for a few moments, remaining completely silent. "Uh, yeah," she finally said.

"GABRIELLA!"

Gabriella winced when she heard her mom yell her name out. "I guess that's my cue," she said.

Troy released her hand as they stood up. He engulfed her in another hug. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said with a smile.

Gabriella nodded her head. "Yeah," she said. Troy walked in his house. "See you," she added.

Gabriella turned around and headed back down the walkway, a smile forming on her face. Her family may be completely screwed up, but at least she had great friends behind her.

* * *

Author's Note: Just a filler, sorry. I had some Troyella fluff, though, so that shouldn't be too bad. Again, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Thanks for all the awesome reviews last chapter. Review, please? :)


	6. Totally Whipped

Author's Note: Thanks for the amazing reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, Taco Bell, or Cheaper by the Dozen.

* * *

"They're staying at my house," Gabriella spat. She set her tray down on the red lunch table and shoved herself in the seat with a huff.

"Well, someone's in a happy mood," Zeke announced. Gabriella turned to him and stuck her tongue out. "Real mature," Zeke muttered.

"It's just, Josh completely flips on me, and Debbie… well, Debbie is just a bitch," Gabriella murmured. She flicked a piece of lettuce up with her fork, and it flew onto Chad's plate.

Chad made a face and picked the lettuce off his plate, throwing it onto the floor. "Gabby, why don't you tell us how you really feel?" Chad said. Gabriella glared at him when she heard the sarcasm in his voice. "Don't think that look scares me," Chad said, without looking up. "I get it from Troy all the time."

Zeke rolled his eyes and turned back to Gabriella. "Why did Josh get mad at you, anyway?" he asked.

Gabriella sighed and took a sip of her soda before speaking. "I pointed out that Josh had proposed to a complete bitch, and that I hated her, and the feelings were reciprocated, and then he just said that he loved her and he was marrying her and I should just get over it," she said in one breath.

Jason stared blankly at her, and then turned to the guys. "I don't know about you, but I didn't understand a single word she just said."

Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head. Zeke shook his head as well. He turned to Gabriella and there was a moment of silence, as if he was trying to choose his words carefully.

"I can see how that would bug you," Zeke said slowly. "But why would it make you so upset?"

"Dude, how did you even understand what she said?" Jason asked, a look of pure awe on his face.

"When you date Sharpay Evans, you have to learn how to understand rapid talking," Zeke said.

"When do I get to meet this amazing girlfriend of yours, anyway?" Gabriella asked. She hoped to deflect from the question, hoped that she wouldn't have to answer it.

"Soon. And don't try to deflect," Zeke said, pointing a playful finger at her.

Gabriella sighed again. "I think it was more of the way he said it. He said it with such coldness and fury that I… I just broke down." She glanced at Troy, just to see if he had anything to add. He didn't. He was picking at his food, keeping his eyes trained on his plate.

Chad reached over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Do you want me to beat him up for you?"

Gabriella laughed for the first time since last night. "Chad, thanks for the offer, but I think my brother could kick your ass. No offense," she added after seeing her friend's hurt face.

"Are you sure?" Chad said. "Because I have some totally kick-ass kung fu skills." He made a few quick movements with his hands, knocking his soda over in the process. This just made everyone at the table laugh harder.

"And you're supposed to be good at basketball?" Gabriella said playfully. "Are his reflexes always this horrible?" The question was mostly directed at Troy, just to see if he would talk to her.

Troy finally looked up. "They're normally pretty good, but that's only when he's not on his meds." He smiled at her, and Gabriella felt herself smile back.

"When will you stop making cracks about me and meds?" Chad demanded.

"When you finally take some," Troy retorted. He was now full-on grinning. Zeke and Jason snorted in amusement, and Gabriella smiled widely… though, it was for an entirely different reason.

Suddenly, something blonde and pink streaked passed them and threw itself onto Zeke. Zeke made am "oomph" sound as he caught it.

"Zeke!" it squealed, planting a kiss on his lips. Troy, Chad, and Jason laughed in amusement.

When the girl pulled back, Zeke had a slightly dazed look on his face. The blonde turned around and saw Gabriella sitting there.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Sharpay Evans."

"Gabriella Montez," Gabriella said with a laugh.

Sharpay smiled in welcome and addressed each of the boys. "Troy. Chad. Jason." They all nodded in response. When she was done greeting everyone, Sharpay turned back around. "So…" she said casually. "Where are we going on our date tonight?"

"It's a surprise," Zeke muttered, almost inaudibly.

Sharpay's face fell. "I don't like surprises," she said bluntly.

Zeke winced. "I know. But I thought I might change it up a bit." When he saw the look on Sharpay's face, he winced again. "Bad idea?"

"Zeke, honey," Sharpay said. "Can you just tell me where we're going tonight?"

Zeke looked desperately around. Chad mouthed 'Taco Bell' to him over and over again.

"That little Italian place on Becket Street?" He said it more as a question then as a statement.

Sharpay smiled widely. "I love that place!" she exclaimed. She kissed Zeke again and got up and left.

"Dude you are so whipped," Chad announced when Sharpay was out of earshot.

"I am not whipped!" Zeke exclaimed. He shoved some French fries into his mouth as if to punctuate his statement.

Chad looked at Troy. "You're whipped," Troy said, nodding his head in agreement.

Chad looked at Jason. "Totally whipped."

Chad looked at Gabriella. She looked sheepishly at Zeke. "A little bit," she said.

"Thanks," Zeke muttered, shoving more fries into his mouth. "You guys really have my back."

Chad rolled his eyes dramatically. "Alright, since Zeke is whipped, do you guys want to go out to Taco Bell tonight?"

"I'm in," Troy said.

"I do love my Taco Bell," Jason added.

Chad glanced at Gabriella. "You in, Gabby?"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "I'm invited?"

"Of course, Gabby!" Troy said. "Where we go, you go."

"Are you commanding me, Troy Bolton?" Gabriella said playfully.

"Maybe I am," Troy said in the same playful voice. "Are you going to follow them?"

Gabriella pretended to think about it for a moment. "Sure. Why not?" she finally said. She didn't say what she was really thinking—why was Troy so quiet before?

* * *

At home, Gabriella didn't talk to anyone. She changed into a pair of jeans and a white tank top before picking up her purse and heading to Troy's house. She walked up to the door and knocked, looking at her feet before the door opened.

"Hi!"

Gabriella looked up to see two blonde girls standing in front of her. They looked small, about eleven or twelve at the most.

Gabriella smiled. "Hi," she said back.

"Are you here for Troy?" one of them asked before Gabriella could say anything else. Gabriella nodded her head.

"TROY!" the other one screamed. "YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!"

Gabriella heard something clatter in the back of the house, and then heard Troy's pounding footsteps as he ran to the door. He stopped behind the girls, slightly out of breath, his blue eyes wide.

"Jenny, Jill," he said, glancing at Gabriella. "Don't try to scare her away."

Both smiled innocently. "We won't," they said. They left, whispering and giggling as they went. Troy rolled his eyes and turned to Gabriella.

"Sorry about that," he said.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, a small smile forming on her face. "It's no problem. I have siblings just like that. Nothing can faze me anymore."

Troy chuckled and opened the door, allowing Gabriella to pass through. She smiled as she saw the family photos placed all around the house. One caught her attention, however, and she moved closer to get a better look.

"_Albuquerque Records Book_?" She saw the picture of Troy and his family under it. Looking closer, she saw a small description right next to the picture. "_Jack and Lucille Bolton have lived in Albuquerque all their lives. They met at a restaurant, where they both worked. After a huge wedding, Jack opened a restaurant of his own, as a reminder of how he and his wife met. They started their family, the biggest in Albuquerque, with Troy Alexander Bolton._" Gabriella stopped and looked up at Troy. "Wow," she said.

Troy nodded his head. "Tell me about it. A bunch of moms from the parents committee or whatever it's called thought it would be great to raise money for the school by doing something like this. At the time, we were the biggest family in Albuquerque. I remember taking those pictures. They made us color-coordinate and everything." He shuddered, as if trying to repress the memory.

Gabriella giggled. "It must have been torture," she said playfully.

Troy nodded his head, his eyes wide and serious. "It was." They both stared at each other for a few moments before bursting into laughter. They were still laughing when Chad and Jason showed up.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Jason asked.

Troy shook his head. "Nothing," he said. He let out another laugh before completely stopping. He looked at Gabriella, and they both started laughing again.

"Oh, crap," Chad muttered.

Jason looked confused. "What?"

"They're already starting with the inside jokes." Jason laughed himself as Chad turned to Troy and Gabriella. "Are you two done, or can we go to Taco Bell now? 'Cause I'm hungry, damn it!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This, again, was a filler chapter. Sharpay was introduced, though! Taylor will be soon, too. I really hoped you all liked this chapter. Review? Oh, and thanks for the awesome reviews last chapter!


	7. Dressing Room Wonders

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I really hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for the amazing reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, Taco Bell, David's Bridal (the Homecoming Dress), or Cheaper by the Dozen 1 or 2.

* * *

"Mmmm. I love the smell of greasy meat in the morning."

"Chad, it's six o'clock on a Saturday night."

"Don't burst my bubble, Troy."

Troy held his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry. I'm done with bursting your bubble. Can I rain on your parade, now?"

"You humor amazes me," Chad mumbled. He walked up to the cashier and began his very extensive order. The girl standing at the cash register was wearing the typical Taco Bell uniform—a purple short-sleeved polo with the logo on the left side, and black pants. On her head was a purple and black cap, also embossed with the logo, and she had her dark curls pulled through the back of the cap in a ponytail. She looked bored as Chad rattled off his order, if the way she had her chin rested in her hand was any indication.

Jason nudged Gabriella. "That's the girl that Chad likes," he whispered loudly.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head. "Really? I couldn't tell."

"It took Jason a while to figure it out, too," Troy said.

Jason looked defensive for a few moments, but then smiled good-naturedly. "Her name is Taylor McKessie. She's in our grade, but the only time Chad ever really sees her is when we go here."

"This is the only place we've gone in the past three months," Troy said. "We haven't even been to my dad's place since he saw her. All we had to do was say 'Chad met this girl…' and my dad would hold up his hand and say 'say no more.'" Troy shook his head. "And he calls Zeke whipped."

Gabriella looked up and saw that Chad was still ordering. Taylor was now angrily punching the orders into the keyboard on the cash register, occasionally glancing up in annoyance at Chad. Deciding that Chad had embarrassed himself enough, Gabriella walked up and touched his arm.

"Hey, Chad," she said. "Why don't you go find a table? I'll make sure we get your order."

Chad turned around and looked at Gabriella with a slightly annoyed but nonetheless relieved look. Behind him, Taylor was wearing the same relieved look. A few moments later, Chad had nodded his head and moved silently away to find a table in the crowded food court.

Gabriella moved towards the cash register, scanning the options on the menu. However, her search was disturbed when Taylor began to talk to her.

"Thanks for that," Taylor said.

Gabriella smiled at her. "It was no problem, really. He just tends to get over-excited sometimes… or most of the time, now that I think about it."

"So you're the new girl that's hanging out with them?" Taylor said, clearly changing the subject.

Gabriella's brow furrowed. "I didn't know word traveled so fast."

"Are you kidding me? This is a small town. Word _will_ travel fast."

Gabriella smiled again and gave her order. After a few moments of silence, Gabriella reached into her purse and dug out a ten-dollar bill. Handing it to Taylor, she said, "Give Chad a chance. He really is a nice guy." With that said, Gabriella moved aside and let Troy and Jason come forward to give their orders.

While Jason was waiting to pick up their orders, Troy walked over to Gabriella and touched her shoulder. "That was a pretty awesome thing you did for Chad," he whispered in her ear.

Gabriella jumped slightly and turned around. Troy was smiling. Looking into his crystal blue eyes, she saw that they were smiling as well. "Well, I figured that maybe she just needed a push in the right direction. That's what friends are for, right?" Troy smiled again at her. Gabriella took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge. "What was up with you at lunch today?"

Troy's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?" he asked, clearly feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what I mean," Gabriella declared. "What was with the whole quiet thing?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I just didn't feel like talking."

Gabriella raised a skeptical eyebrow but didn't say anything more. Looking over Troy's shoulder, she saw that Jason was struggling with the two over-flowing trays of food—most of it being Chad's order. She raced forward and took a tray from Jason, narrowly avoiding spilling it onto the floor. Troy reached out and grabbed her hip, steadying her. They stared at each other for a few moments, but Jason snapped them out of their thoughts.

"Can we get going, already? Chad isn't the only one who's hungry!" he exclaimed, motioning for the two teens to follow him.

With a laugh, Troy and Gabriella followed Jason to the table Chad had picked. Conveniently, it was placed in plain view of Taylor.

* * *

"I seriously can't believe that you ate all of that!" Gabriella exclaimed. She dumped her trash into the trashcan and waved discreetly at Taylor. She felt satisfied when Taylor grinned and waved back… but she was looking at Chad, not Gabriella.

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? It's a guy thing."

"Please," Gabriella said. "All boys have bottomless dumpsters for stomachs."

"We're just going to ignore that comment," Jason announced.

For the millionth time that night, Gabriella laughed and shook her head. She felt so care-free with the guys… she didn't have her large family to look after now. Her overwhelmed parents were barely around during the week—not that they didn't care about their children. They periodically checked in, always making sure there was something to eat and that the house was clean and that there was someone to watch the younger children. She loved her brothers and sisters, but, truth be told, Gabriella enjoyed the freedom that came with being Troy, Chad, Jason, and Zeke's friend.

They walked through the mall, passing various stores. Gabriella had the slight suspicion that they were heading towards the sports store. But, as they passed a large display in a window, Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?" each of the boys asked in unison. "Is something wrong?"

Gabriella's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. "That has got to be the most beautiful dress I have ever seen," she whispered.

Each boy groaned. "You can't be serious!" Jason exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm serious," Gabriella said. She moved towards the store doors. "Please? It's almost time for the Homecoming Dance, and I still don't have a dress yet." When they still didn't look convinced, Gabriella tried again. "I promise we'll go look at the millions of basketballs that all look exactly the same and are what you probably already have when we're done."

Finally, the boys relented. "Fine," they said with another groan. In fact, the word itself sounded like a groan.

Gabriella smiled triumphantly and walked into the store, searching for the dress as soon as she was within reach of a rack. She wasn't normally one to get over-excited about a dress, but she couldn't help it. It was gorgeous, and, with her luck there was either none left or only one left that wouldn't be in her size. Gabriella didn't know which one was worse.

Finally, she came upon the dress. There was one left hanging on the rack, in all its lonesome. Gabriella held her breath as she reached for the tag and looked down at it.

She squealed in delight.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. She plucked the dress off the rack and hugged it to her body. "I can't believe it! It's exactly my size!"

Troy, Chad, and Jason made their way over to her, each with curious looks on their faces. "Doesn't that sort of thing only happen in movies?" Chad asked.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed. "Don't burst my bubble," she mimicked, referring to Chad's earlier words. Chad made a face at Gabriella, but she simply turned away, heading towards the dressing room. "Come with me," she said. "I need someone other than my extensive family to tell me how I look."

The boys begrudgingly followed Gabriella to the dressing rooms, waiting just outside hers as she changed into the dress. She struggled with the zipper but eventually pulled it all the way up—her arm hurt afterwards. It clearly wasn't supposed to bend that way. She smoothed it out, and, without looking in the mirror, she stepped out of the small room.

Troy, Chad, and Jason all stared at Gabriella, their mouths dropped open. They stared at her for a few long moments of silence.

Jason was the first to break it. "Wow," he said, dragging out the word.

"Whoa," Chad added.

Troy just nodded his head speechlessly.

Gabriella felt a smile spread across her face. She turned around and looked into the large mirror behind her.

It was a strapless, flat, taffeta olive green dress. It ended just at the knees in a bubble hem, and it had a sash in the same color that wrapped around it and tied in the back into a bow. The color went well with her tan skin. Gabriella ran a hand through her dark curls. If she just left them down and curly, it would look great.

"Do you think I should get it?" she found herself asking. She mentally kicked herself. What was she thinking, asking her guy friends their opinion on the dress? But Chad interrupted her worried thoughts.

"You should get it," he said earnestly.

Gabriella smiled again. "Thanks you guys," she said. She walked back towards the dressing room. "I'll change and then go pay for the dress. You don't have to wait for me." The guys nodded their heads and walked out of the changing area. Gabriella shut the door and reached around herself, trying to unzip the dress. She tried again, but ended with the same result: she couldn't unzip the dress herself. She pushed open the door and looked around, hoping that someone, preferably a store employee, was around.

Instead, she saw Troy.

"Hey," Gabriella said. Troy looked up in surprise.

"Oh, I just thought that you might want someone to wait for you anyway…" he said immediately.

Gabriella felt her heart jump in her chest. That had been exactly what she had wanted. "Thanks. But… uh… this is going to sound really weird, but can you… uh… help me unzip?"

Troy's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Gabriella was sure that her face was bright red, but she felt special, knowing she could make Troy Bolton blush. It just made her heart thump harder in her chest.

Gabriella walked back into the dressing room. Troy followed her. Somehow, the door had swung shut behind him. Neither moved to open it, but Gabriella could feel her cheeks flame up more, if that were possible.

Troy reached for the zipper and carefully began to pull it down, concentrating on the zipper and only the zipper. He was trying not to think of how close he was to her, how if he just moved his fingers slightly, he could touch her soft skin. Without thinking, he moved his fingers so they brushed against the skin.

Gabriella inhaled sharply. His touch sent tingles running up and down her spine. The zipper was pulled all the way down now, but Troy hadn't let Gabriella go. Gabriella held her breath, waiting to see what Troy would say.

"You know, you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress," he whispered in her ear.

Gabriella shivered. "Thanks," she whispered back. Feeling brave, she added, "You don't look to bad yourself."

All of the sudden, Troy spun her around. They stared at each other for a few moments…

Then Troy leaned down and kissed her.

Gabriella hadn't expected herself to react the way she had. Sure, she had been kissed by other guys before. But when Troy kissed her… she felt something she had never felt before. She reached up and twined her arms around his neck, locking her fingers in his sandy hair. They pressed their bodies as close together as possible.

Troy pushed her up to the wall. His hands ran down her sides and underneath her thighs. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist, and he supported her as he began to place open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Ma'am?" an employee asked. "Are you almost finished? We have a line waiting for some dressing rooms."

Both teenagers froze. "Uh…" Gabriella called out, her legs still locked around Troy's waist. "Uh, yeah, I'm almost done. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Troy turned around and faced the door as Gabriella began to hastily get dressed. After shoving her shoes back onto her feet, Troy opened the door and they made their way out of the dressing room. Gabriella clutched the dress to her chest, this time for an entirely different reason.

The women waiting for the dressing rooms smiled knowingly at the teenage pair.

Ah, young love.

* * *

Author's Note: I really hoped you all liked this chapter. Please review?


	8. Morning, Sunshine

Author's Note: I'm glad that you all liked the previous chapter. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Cheaper By The Dozen 1 or 2.

* * *

"Okay, spill."

"Spill what? There's nothing to be spilled."

"Gabby, don't even try and act like you didn't just make out with someone. I want the details, and I want it now."

"Jade…" Gabriella tried to act exasperated, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. She had a wide smile on her face, and she was certain that she was still blushing. Jade was sitting in front of her, a bowl of ice cream balanced on her large stomach.

"Big sisters know all," Jade said, pointing the spoon at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled again. "It was Troy," she said.

"Aha!" Jade threw her arms up in the air. The bowl wobbled precariously on her stomach, and she hastened to right it. "I knew you two had something going on!"

"Not so loud, Jade!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Oh, like everyone else didn't know. Even Blake picked up on it, and it took him a month and a half for him to figure out that I was flirting!"

Gabriella tilted her head back against the wall. "I can't believe we were that obvious," she muttered.

"Don't worry," Jade said. "It's actually extremely cute."

Gabriella giggled, then poked her sister's protruding stomach with her foot. "With all the shit flying, what with your tragic elopement—"

"Way to make it sound way more dramatic then it is. I thought that was my job."

"—and Josh and Debbie's engagement, I never got to ask you when the little one was due."

"In about three weeks," Jade said.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Really? 'Cause I thought you were about ready to pop."

"Ha ha, very funny. No, I'm just pregnant with twins," Jade said, scooping the rest of the ice cream out of the bowl.

Gabriella jumped up. "Really?" she exclaimed. "Twins?"

"Yes, and now you're the one that needs to be quiet. I don't want Mom and Dad to know yet," Jade said. She struggled to stand up. Gabriella reached over and pulled her up off the bed. "Thanks," Jade said. "Now, if you excuse me, my husband and I are scoping out new houses. Mom and Dad are insistent that we get one close to here and transfer to U of A."

"Of course," Gabriella said with a laugh. "They don't want you too far away."

"Yeah, and I don't want my children to be permanently scarred for life, either," Jade muttered.

* * *

Gabriella stumbled down the stairs. It was six o'clock on a Sunday morning, she was wearing sweat pants and a tank top, her curly hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun, and she was pissed at whoever woke her up. She yanked open the door only to find that Troy was standing there.

"Oh," Gabriella said, immediately awake. "Hi."

"Hi," Troy said sheepishly. He took in her appearance. "Did I wake you up?"

Gabriella rubbed a hand over her face, trying to remove all traces of tiredness. "No, of course not," she said.

Troy smiled and shook his head. "Uh-huh." The two teens stared nervously at each other for a few moments before Troy spoke again. "So, I was wondering… do you wanna go out sometime?"

Gabriella felt her heart flutter at his words. She resisted the urge to jump up and down and scream at the top of her lungs. "Sure!" A bright red blush appeared on her cheeks. "I mean… uh… yeah, sure. That sounds good."

Troy chuckled. "All right. I was thinking, since the Homecoming Dance on Friday, we can go to that. Is that cool?"

Gabriella nodded her head again. "Are Zeke and Sharpay coming?"

"Yeah. Chad is attempting to get a date with Taylor, and Jason has a date with a girl named Kelsi. Sharpay's twin brother, Ryan, is going with a girl named Katie, so they'll be coming with us."

"Alright. So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come on a run with me," Troy said.

Gabriella had her running sneakers in hand before she could even utter a response. She looked down at the sneakers, then at her hands, which had seemed to move on their own accord. "Okay… I guess I'm going running with you."

* * *

After about half an hour of running on a trail in the park, Troy stopped in front of a clearing. Gabriella almost slammed into him.

"Troy, some warning would be…" Gabriella trailed off as she took in the view. There was a large lake surrounded by trees. The sun had just risen, and it was silent except for the occasional flutter of birds. "Wow. This is… it's… it's absolutely beautiful."

"I love running to here," Troy said. "It's peaceful and quiet, and the perfect place to go when I need to think." He wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella settled into Troy's side and one of her hands reached up to hold the one on her shoulder, like it was the most natural thing in the world. "I came here after last night."

"Really?" Gabriella asked, her voice heightened in curiosity.

"Yeah. This is where I got the courage to ask you out. I wanted to do it ever since I first saw you."

Now Gabriella was completely alert. "Really?" she repeated.

Troy shrugged his shoulders, once again sheepish. "Yeah. When I first met you, you were so different… and then I found out that we had big families, and then we got to know each other… I just really like you, Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella looked up and twisted her body to face Troy. "I really like you too, Troy Bolton."

Troy smiled and leaned down, his lips meeting with Gabriella's. The kiss was soft, and not at all like their first kiss. Gabriella smiled and kept her eyes closed when Troy pulled back.

"What?" Troy asked in a worried voice.

"That was perfect," Gabriella mumbled.

"Oh," Troy said. "You're gonna get it now!" Troy grabbed Gabriella around the waist and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Troy? Troy, what are you doing?!" Gabriella screamed. Her screams were mixed with laughter. She soon realized that he was walking towards the lake. "Don't you dare, Troy Alexander Bolton!"

"That's what you get for making me worry that I was a bad kisser!" Troy exclaimed.

"Could your ego get any bigger?" Gabriella said. As soon as she said it, she and Troy were under water. Gabriella broke the surface a few moments later, spluttering.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, Troy Bolton," she said playfully. She moved closer to him in the water.

"That's the third time you used my last name in the last five minutes," Troy said. "I think I need to call you something." He moved closer as well.

Gabriella wrinkled her nose. "I don't like my full name," she said in a baby voice.

Troy grinned. "I was thinking 'Girlfriend' would be nice."

Gabriella's mouth dropped open. "Really, Troy?"

Troy nodded his head. "Yup."

Gabriella threw her arms around Troy and pressed her lips to his. They kissed in the water for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, something splashed into the water, making the two teens jump apart.

"You know, they have bedrooms for a reason!" Chad yelled from the shore.

Gabriella blushed. Chad, Jason, and Zeke were standing in the clearing. They had clearly seen some of Troy and Gabriella's little show, and were now laughing hysterically at Chad's joke.

"Damn it, Chad, you have the worse timing!" Troy yelled.

Gabriella giggled at her boyfriend's words. She buried her face in his wet chest. She could get used to this.

* * *

Author's Note: So this was just a little filler chapter, but it did top 1,000 words. :) I really hope you all liked this. Review, please?


	9. Get Used To It

Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing reviews. I'm glad that you all liked the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Cheaper by the Dozen 1 or 2.

* * *

Gabriella let her head fall back against the wall. This was tedious. This was torture. This was excruciating.

This was cake testing.

Gabriella let out a loud sigh as another four plates were placed in front of her. She had thought that they had already tried every kind of cake under the sun. Apparently, she was wrong.

Josh and Debbie were currently looking for a cake for their wedding. They wanted to wedding to be in two months—hardly enough time to plan the wedding that Debbie would want. But she insisted that she wanted it to be soon. She had made Gabriella, Lizzie, and Carrie bridesmaids. Her maid of honor was her younger sister, Erica. She was Gabriella's age, according to Debbie. She would be in Albuquerque in two weeks.

Gabriella hoped that Erica was nothing like Debbie.

"You know," Gabriella finally said. "I liked the chocolate one."

"Which one?" Josh asked.

"The one with the thing and the other thing. Can I leave now?"

"Gabriella, I thought you would take this seriously," Debbie said. "The cake is a very important part of the wedding."

"Yes, well, I've been here since school ended. I have to go get ready for the homecoming dance," Gabriella said. "I have a life other than this, you know."

"Gabby…" Josh said.

"No, Josh," Gabriella said. She stood up. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"It's like, ever since he got engaged, he expects me to drop everything and help him." Gabriella reached behind her and gathered her curls in one hand, holding them up. She adjusted the phone in her other hand and sighed. "This whole damn wedding is really getting to me."

"Gabby, I'm sure it'll be okay." Taylor's voice filtered through the phone, and Gabriella couldn't help but smile. Ever since their meeting at Taco Bell, the two teenagers had talked, and found that they had a lot in common. They were going to be meeting up at the school for homecoming. "Just give it time."

Gabriella huffed angrily. She was sure that it would take more than just time, but she didn't say anything else on the subject as she said goodbye to Taylor and hung up the phone.

Gabriella studied her reflection in the mirror one more time before letting her hair go, deciding to leave it free around her shoulders. She reached for her clutch and slipped on her heels as she left her room.

Downstairs, her parents were all waiting for her. They even had her older brothers and sisters standing there. Gabriella visibly flinched when she saw that her mother was holding a camera.

"I'm meeting the guys over at Troy's house," Gabriella said. "I'm sure his parents will take pictures."

And with that, Gabriella walked out the front door. She knew that it wasn't nice, and that she appeared bitchy, but she just didn't want to deal with her family. She also knew that she shouldn't take her frustrations with Josh out on her whole family… but they were blood-related, after all. He must have inherited his stupidity from somewhere.

* * *

"Just one more picture!"

"Mom!"

"Please, Troy? This is your last homecoming dance, _ever_. And you actually have a girl we like going with you!"

Gabriella blushed as Lucille said this. She felt Chad nudge her in the side, but she did her best to ignore him. Instead, she smiled as the boys gathered around her for the last picture. Chad's hair was in her face, Jason's elbow was digging into her side, Zeke was sticking his head between her shoulder and Chad's, and Troy had his arms wrapped around her. As uncomfortable as that might sound, Gabriella realized that it was absolutely perfect.

Once the picture had been snapped, however, she had different ideas.

"Jason, your elbow is going to break my ribs!" Gabriella exclaimed playfully. Just to annoy her, Jason wriggled his elbow, causing Gabriella to squeal and jump into Troy's arms.

"Get your own girlfriend," Troy said with a smile on his face.

Gabriella's face lit up at the word. She still got excited every time he called her his girlfriend. She buried her face in his chest and smiled widely.

"Hey! I do so have a girlfriend!" Jason defended. "She's actually waiting for us at the school, so why don't we go now?"

"That sounds like a plan," Chad said. "I vote Troy drives!"

"Damn it, Chad!" Troy exclaimed. "You said that you would drive!"

"First off, you threatened me into driving, second off, you just don't want to drive because you want to make out with Gabriella in the back seat!"

"Chad!"

"What? It's true!"

* * *

"Welcome to East High's Homecoming Dance!" the principal said into the microphone. "I hope all of you enjoy your time here. Have a fun, safe, night!"

"Why does he always say that?" Chad asked. "A 'fun, safe, night?' What does he think we're going to do? Jump out a window?"

"I think he's trying to say 'don't drink and leave the school,'" Gabriella said with a laugh.

"Do you see them?" Zeke asked, completely ignoring their conversation. They were currently trying to look for Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor. They pushed through the crowd of students and searched in different directions.

"Girlfriends at three o'clock!" Chad exclaimed. He ducked behind one of the decorative trees the school had put up for their tropical theme. He looked around it and then dodged behind it again.

"Chad, this isn't the Charlie's Angles," a voice said behind them.

The five friends turned around to find Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor standing there. Chad made a face and came out from behind the tree. He smoothed out his dress shirt and stood next to Taylor.

"I can dream, can't I?" Chad mumbled.

"Dreaming is for little girls," Sharpay said as she wrapped her arms around Zeke.

"Are you implying that I'm a little girl?" Chad demanded.

"If you're saying that I'm implying that you have no balls, then, yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Hey!" Zeke said. "Play nice."

"Play nice? With that? How can I play nice with him if he won't let me do anything about his disgusting hair?"

"My hair is… how would you put it? Fabulous!" Chad defended. He shoved his hands onto his afro and stuck his tongue out at Sharpay.

"Don't be a child, Chad," Taylor berated. But anyone could see that she secretly found Chad's antics amusing. She kept trying to hide her smile by biting the inside of her cheeks, but it was no use. Gabriella saw that she was about ready to burst out laughing.

"I didn't realize that Chad and Sharpay… uh… _argued_ this much," Gabriella said. If she remembered correctly, Chad and Sharpay had been quite civil with each other at lunch.

"Well, it all started with an unfortunate scissor accident our freshman year. Chad never forgave Sharpay," Troy said.

"Damn right, I never forgave her! I don't even let my _mother_ come near my head with a pair of scissors, let alone some crazy-ass blonde!"

"Forgive me for wanting to tame the mop you call hair!"

"Well, you're not forgiven!"

"Jesus, will you two stop acting like children?!" their respective boyfriend/girlfriend yelled at them.

"I think this is our cue to leave," Troy said. "And besides, it's always best to leave before things start flying."

"They've thrown things before?" Instead of being afraid, like she should have been, Gabriella found this extremely funny.

"Numerous times." Troy looked over his shoulder at the crowded dance floor, and his brow furrowed. He couldn't believe that he was going to ask this question. "Do you want to dance?"

Gabriella could see that Troy was having second thoughts about asking this. "Do _you_?" she asked.

"I'm not the world's best dancer," Troy admitted sheepishly.

"So you can kick-ass dribbling a little orange basketball up and down a court—which takes a whole crap lode of coordination, by the way—but you can't dance?"

"Do I have to say it again?"

"No. Just follow my lead."

Gabriella took Troy's hand and led him out onto the dance floor. She placed Troy's hands on her waist as she began to move against him to Danity Kane's 'Damaged.' Soon enough, Troy found himself actually getting into the dance. Soon after, a slow song came on, and Gabriella turned around in Troy's arms, sliding her own around his neck as she did so.

"Was that so bad?" Gabriella asked.

Troy pulled her closer to him. "It was better than I expected. You certainly know what you're doing."

Gabriella blushed and looked down at her feet. "Thanks," she muttered.

"You don't take compliments well, do you?"

"Jade is normally the one getting all the compliments," Gabriella said.

"Well, Gabriella Montez, I think you're beautiful. I think you're a fantastic dancer. And I think you're one of the nicest people I've ever met."

"And I think you're just sucking up to me," Gabriella said playfully. Truthfully, she was touched by his words.

"Get used to it," Troy whispered, before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

Author's Note: I really hope you all liked this chapter. I like it when you all tell me what you liked and didn't like about the chapters. Review, please?


	10. Breakfast At The Montez's

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the amazing reviews. I'm really glad you all liked this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Cheaper By The Dozen 1 or 2.

* * *

Gabriella took a deep breath. This was it. Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi were waiting in her room. It was after the dance, and the girls decided that they would have a sleepover. Next door, at Troy's house, the guys were staying there. They decided to meet up for breakfast tomorrow morning at Gabriella's house.

When they had come back from the dance, Gabriella was immediately filled with guilt because of the way she acted. She hadn't meant to be short with her family—she had just been upset with Josh. Gabriella bit her lip as she knocked on the door to her parent's bedroom. Her father was currently up at the college, having a late-night practice with the team.

Gabriella heard the grunt, letting her know that she could come in. When she walked in, she found her mother in bed with a book in her hands. She had glasses perched on her nose, and she didn't look up as Gabriella entered.

"How was the dance?" Theresa asked.

Gabriella's brow furrowed. "How did you know it was me?"

Theresa shut the book and put it to the side. She looked up at her daughter. "I know my children," she said.

Gabriella's mouth made an 'o' shape and she sat next to her mother. She had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt when she had come home, and the rest of the girls were currently changing. She could hear them giggling, and she wanted nothing more than to be in there with them. But she knew she had to apologize.

"Mom, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier today," Gabriella blurted. There was no point in beating around the bush. "I was a bitch, and I was rude because I was frustrated with Josh and Debbie. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Theresa smiled at her daughter and pushed some of her hair back. "Oh, Gabby," she said. "It's okay. We're all a little frustrated with Josh right now. None of us really liked Debbie, but he's going to marry her… whether we like it or not. We have to support him."

Gabriella nodded her head and hugged her mother, glad that she had gotten that off her chest. She hated fighting with any part of her family, and it was killing her that she and Josh couldn't seem to get along anymore. When she pulled back, she found that there were tears pricking at her eyelids. She fisted her eyes, trying her best not to let them fall.

"We have to, don't we?" Gabriella asked.

* * *

"So, Gabby," Sharpay began. "We need to know how you and Bolton got together. This is a major development!"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "How so?" she asked.

"Troy is known for dating ditzy, blonde cheerleaders. I'm not trying to stereotype—I was a cheerleader in middle school! But it's just a little… different," Taylor said.

"Different? What about you and Chad?" Sharpay muttered.

"You were a cheerleader?" Kelsi asked.

Taylor ignored both of them and looked at Gabriella, waiting for an answer. Gabriella blew her bangs out of her face. She could see that she wasn't going to be able to get away from this.

"Remember that day we went to Taco Bell?" Gabriella said. Taylor nodded her head. "Well, after that, I saw a dress—the dress that I wore to Homecoming. I begged them to let me try it on, so we went in. After I tried it on, I discovered that I needed help unzipping it, so when I opened the door, I saw Troy there, and I asked him if he could help me, and then we—"

"Oh my god!" Sharpay squealed. "You did the nasty in a dressing room!"

"NO!" Gabriella yelled. She threw her pillow at Sharpay and it hit the blonde square in the face. "He kissed me. That's _all_ I'm saying."

"You're no fun," Sharpay muttered.

"Oh, please, Sharpay," Taylor said. "You've probably 'done the nasty' in a dressing room."

"That's for me and Zeke to know and for you to never find out!"

"Okay," Kelsi said. "This is getting a little _too_ TMI for me."

Gabriella nodded her head. "I agree."

The next thing Gabriella knew, she was whacked in the head with a pillow. She looked up to find Sharpay standing above her, smirking and holding a pillow.

"You can't get away with hitting me with a pillow," she said.

"Well, you're gonna get it!" Gabriella exclaimed. She hit Sharpay with her pillow, and soon enough, the four girls were engaged in a screaming pillow fight.

* * *

"Morning, beautiful," Troy muttered as he kissed Gabriella.

"Are you trying to suck up to me, Bolton?" Gabriella asked, repeating the same words she said the night before.

Troy waggled his eyebrows. "Is it working?"

Gabriella laughed as they entered the kitchen. She smiled upon seeing the boys and their girlfriends going through her cabinets, drawers, and refrigerator.

"Gabby, where's your bacon?" Chad asked.

"Chad, Kelsi is a vegetarian," Jason said.

"So?" Chad muttered. "She doesn't have to eat the bacon, then."

"You should really respect other people's eating beliefs," Jason said.

"'Eating beliefs?' You make it sound like it's a matter of religion!" Chad scoffed.

"In some matters, it is," Taylor said knowingly. Chad stuck his tongue out at her.

"Jason, it's okay," Kelsi said. "Everyone else can have bacon." She gave him a little peck. "Thank you, though. That was really sweet."

"Gabriella, where is your spatula?" Sharpay asked. She had a pan out and was currently making pancakes. Gabriella winced as she saw the once golden pancakes turning into a crispy black.

"Shar, are you sure you don't want me to make the pancakes?" Gabriella said.

"I'm positive. You're the hostess, you're providing it all. Now sit your ass down and let us do the work." She turned around and glared at Troy. "But Bolton could help."

Troy found the spatula sitting on the counter and handed it to Sharpay with a smirk on his face. "There," he said. "I helped."

"Don't be a smart-ass, Bolton," Sharpay snapped.

Troy opened his mouth to retort, but Zeke stopped him. "Play nice," Zeke scolded.

Troy pushed his lower lip out in a pout. "Aw, poor baby," Gabriella said. "Was Sharpay being mean to you?"

Troy nodded his head. "Yes, she was."

Gabriella smiled as she playfully hit Troy on the back of the head. "Well, you deserve it. That was very smart-ass of you."

Troy shrugged his shoulders while he rubbed the back of his head. "She asked me to help. I believe that I helped."

"Handing the spatula to her doesn't count!" Chad yelled.

"Danforth, are you actually defending me?" Sharpay asked, incredulous.

"Don't read too much into it," Chad muttered.

Just then, Theresa entered the kitchen. She took in the sight of the teenagers cooking breakfast and she chuckled. "Should I have the fire department on hold?"

"Ha ha, Mom," Gabriella said. "Very funny."

"I don't know," Jason said as he watched Chad place some bacon onto a hot pan. Chad's arm touched the pan, and he snapped it back, howling in pain. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Theresa chuckled again. "I'll leave you all to it." She got herself a cup of coffee, and just as she was about to leave, she stopped next to Gabriella.

"Don't use the word bitch in front of your mother again, young lady," Theresa said playfully.

Gabriella smiled as her mother left the kitchen, glad she had apologized.

* * *

Author's Note: It was very fluffy, I'll admit it. The next chapter will jump ahead two weeks. I really hope you all liked this chapter. Review, please?


	11. Feel For You

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the amazing reviews. I'm glad you all like this story so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Cheaper By The Dozen 1 and 2. I also don't own One Tree Hill, as I am borrowing a line as a salute to one of my favorite shows!

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

"Thank you for rescuing me from that," Gabriella said. Troy took her hand as they walked down the hall and towards her bedroom. "It was almost as bad as the cake testing!"

Troy's brow furrowed. "I thought you were just looking at little pieces of paper with ribbon on them," he said.

Gabriella stifled a laugh. No matter how tedious the wedding plans were, Troy managed to look at them in a simple light. "They're invitations, Troy. Debbie can't pick one that doesn't have the exact right shade of pink for the ribbon. It's been two hours, and she _still_ hasn't found that shade." Gabriella ran a hand through her hair. "I'm just glad that Debbie's sister is going to be here soon, so I don't have to sit through all of this anymore."

"Why do you have to sit through all of it?" Troy questioned.

"It's normally the maid of honor's job," Gabriella said as they entered her room. "But seeing as how she wasn't here, Debbie decided to go with the second-best thing." Gabriella let out a heavy sigh. "I'm used to being second-best."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not second best?" Troy said. Gabriella let go of his hand and walked towards the door, clearly trying to deflect from the conversation. She shut the door and stood, facing it. "You are a bright and beautiful girl. Don't ever doubt yourself."

"I can't help it," Gabriella whispered. "Jade has always been the one that's better than me, and now Debbie will have someone else to compare me to."

"Jade, nor anyone else, is better or worse then you. You're each amazing in your own right," Troy said as he came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

Gabriella turned around in his arms, a smile now on her face. "How did I get so lucky?" she whispered.

"How did _I_ get so lucky?" Troy countered.

Gabriella let a giggle escape her lips. "It helps that you're hot."

"Wow," Troy said in a playful tone. "I'm just hot? That's it? After all the compliments I gave you… you're bright, beautiful, a great dancer, and you're nice…"

"Oh, okay," Gabriella said in the same playful tone. "You're an amazing basketball player, you're pretty bright yourself, and you're not that bad a kisser."

"Really?" Troy moved his face towards Gabriella's, his arms still wrapped around her. "Well, I guess I'll just have to prove to you that I'm an _amazing_ kisser."

"Amazing?" Gabriella questioned.

"Amazing," Troy confirmed before his lips claimed hers.

Gabriella's fingers immediately entangled themselves in Troy's hair. Troy's arms tightened around her waist and pulled her flush against him as his tongue traced her lips, begging for entrance. Gabriella granted him access, and his tongue swept across her mouth, tasting every part of her. Gabriella did the same. Troy pressed her up against the door as the kiss became more and more heated and passionate.

Gabriella felt someone twist the doorknob, but decided to ignore it. It was probably one of her brothers or sisters, and they would get the hint and leave her alone if she ignored it. She soon became engrossed with their kissing once more.

But then, the door slammed open, causing Troy to topple over. He took Gabriella with him, and they hit the floor unceremoniously, their lips still together in a searing kiss. They broke apart and looked up at the person who interrupted them.

Standing in the doorway was a petite red-head. She held a remarkable resemblance to Debbie, and Gabriella immediately knew that this was her sister, Erica.

"Oh, sorry," Erica said. She giggled, a high-pitched, almost bell-like sound. "I hadn't realized that anyone was in here!"

"That's okay," Gabriella said. She smiled at the girl and rolled off of Troy. He let out a grunt of annoyance, letting them know that he thought that it was most definitely _not_ okay. Gabriella smiled and shook her head. She held her hand out to Erica.

"I'm Gabriella," she said.

"Oh, you're the girl that's been helping my sister with the wedding plans!" Erica exclaimed. She shook Gabriella's hand. "I'm Erica Miller, but you must already know that." Her eyes landed on Troy, and her face instantly lit up. "Hi!" she said.

Troy waved a hand at her, still obviously annoyed. Gabriella tried to ignore Erica's beaming as she introduced him to her. "Erica, this is my boyfriend, Troy Bolton." She couldn't help but throw that little fact in there.

"It's nice to meet you," Erica said. Her face didn't fall at all—she, in fact, beamed brighter when Gabriella mentioned that Troy was her boyfriend. "I was looking for the guest room. I thought this was it, but I guess not. Could you show me where it is?" While she said it, she looked at Troy.

Gabriella and Troy each bit back a sarcastic remark. Why would Troy know where the guestroom was? "I'll show you where it is," Gabriella said. She looked at Troy. "I'll be right back."

As the two girls left the room, Troy kicked the wall next to him. "Damn it!" he exclaimed. "Why do we always have to be interrupted?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Gabriella entered her room again. She found Troy laying her bed, his head hanging over one side, his legs hanging over the other. She let another giggle escape her throat as she shook her head. Troy looked up at her, and his annoyed face instantly broke out into a smile.

"You know," Gabriella said as she walked towards him. "Annoyance definitely looks hot on you."

Troy took Gabriella into his arms again. "How could I ever be annoyed around you?" He buried his face into her neck and sighed softly, glad to be having some contact with her.

"I'm sorry about that," Gabriella said. She felt herself shiver when Troy began to trace made-up patterns on her back.

"Do you think we'll get interrupted now?" he said in a husky voice. He lifted his head from her neck and looked at her, his blue eyes boring into her brown ones.

"I don't know," Gabriella said. She put her face closer to his. "What do you think?"

"I'll show you what I think," Troy responded. His lips swooped down to claim hers just as the door slammed open, and the voices of three excited five year-olds filled the room.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"What do you mean, I have to babysit the triplets?" Gabriella demanded.

"Sorry, Gabby," Theresa said. "Your father, Josh, Debbie, Erica, and I are going out to try some of the food that the hotel has for us."

"Jade and Blake went to get an ultrasound, and then they've agreed to do the food shopping this week," Nathan said.

"Lizzie has cheerleading practice," Theresa said.

"Daniel and David have a science project that they're working on with some friends across the street," Nathan said.

"Carrie has violin rehearsals," Theresa said.

"JJ—I mean, Jonathan—has soccer practice," Nathan said.

"Freddie has a play date with Tyler Bolton," Theresa said.

"You're the only one that's free," Nathan finished.

"Mom! Dad!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I have Troy over!"

"Well, Troy is welcome to stay," Theresa said.

"But you have to stay downstairs," Nathan warned.

Gabriella felt her face flush and she looked over at Troy. She was surprised to see that his face had turned slightly red as well. Troy cleared his throat and tried to deflect from Nathan's comment.

"I'd be happy to help out with the triplets," Troy said.

"That's good," Theresa said. "We'll see you later!"

"Phone numbers are—" Nathan began.

"Taped on the fridge!" Gabriella finished. "I know!"

The door closed behind her parents. Troy stood up and walked towards Gabriella. When he was standing in front of her, he cupped her face in his hands.

"Now that we're finally alone…"

Something behind them crashed, and Troy and Gabriella pulled apart. They found three expectant five year-olds standing in front of them. George was holding a basketball, and James and Ben were standing on either side of him, waiting.

Gabriella sighed. "I guess you want to play basketball?"

"Please?" the triplets' chorused.

"Only if it's okay with Troy," Gabriella said.

"Troy?" they asked in unison.

Troy sent a tight smile the triplet's way, but his face soon melted into a genuine smile. "Okay," he said.

"I leave you four to it," Gabriella said. "I'll go fix dinner."

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she looked out the window. Troy was playing a two-on-two game with the triplets, and he had just lifted James in the air so he could put the basketball through the net.

Gabriella turned around and drained the pot of ribbon noodles she had on the stove. She took out the container of home-made tomato sauce and mixed it in with the noodles when she was done. She placed the noodles back into the pot and turned the stove off just as the back door opened.

"I don't understand how it was a tie!" James exclaimed. "Troy was on my team! How could it be a tie?"

"You're just mad because we're just as good as you!" George and Ben exclaimed in unison.

"Boys," Gabriella said. "Why don't you go sit in the dining room? Dinner is almost ready."

"Okay!" they yelled. They raced into the dining room, all the while thumping and yelling.

Troy chuckled as Gabriella turned around. "They certainly are a handful," Troy said.

"They're called the Fearsome Threesome at sch—ow! Damn it!"

"What?" Troy asked. He rushed forward and gently took Gabriella's hand in his own. She had hit her left hand on the still burning-hot pot. Troy could already see the red mark spreading across the side of her hand. "That looks bad," he said. He reached over and turned on the sink, and then put Gabriella's hand under the cold water.

"Does that feel better?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "But it still stings a little."

Troy turned off the sink and took Gabriella's hand in his again. "I know how to make you feel better," he said, a twinkle in his eye.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow, unsure of what Troy was going to do. She bit back a gasp, however, when Troy lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a few soft kisses on it. His tongue rubbed the burn, and he gently began to suck on that area of skin.

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore. She moaned and pulled his head to hers, their lips meeting in a searing kiss. Her burn forgotten, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck as Troy wrapped his own around her waist.

Suddenly, three voices interrupted them. "GABBY IS KISSING TROY!" they yelled in unison before running off. They repeated their same claim around the house as they rain.

Gabriella laughed and rested her head on Troy's chest. Troy let out a frustrated sigh and rested his head on Gabriella's.

"Will we ever get to finish what we start?"

* * *

Author's Note: I really hope you all liked this chapter. It had a lot of Troyella fluff, so I hope you all liked it. Review, please?


	12. Learning To Breathe

Author's Note: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Thank you for all of the amazing reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Cheaper By The Dozen 1 and 2.

* * *

"I've never been so exhausted in my life," Troy groaned. He collapsed on top of Gabriella's bed and rubbed a hand over his face. "I thought taking care of the twins was hard… I never imagined adding one more into the mix!"

Gabriella collapsed on the bed next to him. "Welcome to my life." She turned on her side so she was facing him. "But you got along so well with them. They really like you."

"I'm glad," Troy said. "Now, you have to help me babysit my brothers and sisters. I think it's only fair that you return the favor."

"Oh, I will," Gabriella said. "But I was thinking of thanking you in a different way…"

She trialed off as she pressed her lips to his. Troy wrapped his arms around her, and their kisses became more intense and passionate. Troy trailed kisses down Gabriella's neck as her fingers removed his shirt. Troy did the same, and she pressed her naked skin to his. Soon enough, Troy began to fumble with the zipper of her jeans, but she froze.

Troy kissed her neck. "What?" he asked.

"Uh…" Gabriella didn't know how to say what she was going to say. So she was shocked into silence as the words slipped out of her mouth. "I'm a virgin."

Troy froze. His hands immediately dropped to his sides, and he backed away from Gabriella. He picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head. Gabriella did the same, but when she was able to see again, Troy was t the door.

"Troy, where are you going?" Gabriella asked.

"I… I have to go," Troy said.

Gabriella watched, speechless, as Troy left her room. She heard him leave the house altogether a few moments later. She sat motionless on her bed, her mouth slightly ajar as she stared at the door. Finally, she picked up her phone.

"Hi," she said a few moments later. Her voice was shaky. "This is going to sound weird, but can you guys come over?" She was silent as the person on the other end responded. "Thanks."

* * *

"Gabriella, what happened?" Taylor said fifteen minutes later. She shut the bedroom door after Sharpay and Kelsi had entered. "You sounded so upset on the phone."

"I don't know what just happened," Gabriella said quietly.

"What happened?" Kelsi asked gently.

"I don't understand."

"And we won't unless you tell us what the hell happened!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"It was Troy," Gabriella whispered. "We were… we were messing around, and it was going a little far, and I figured I should tell him… that I was a virgin."

"Oh, Gabby." Taylor sat next to her and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Did you seriously just spring that on him?" Sharpay demanded.

"Sharpay!" Taylor and Kelsi scolded in unison.

"What? It's no secret that Bolton isn't a virgin. And he seems to really like Gabriella. Think about it—they were about to go at it, and then Gabriella springs on him that her cherry is still intact. What's he going to do, besides freak out?"

"He really should have talked about it, though," Kelsi said. Taylor nodded in agreement. "He shouldn't have just left. That's what he did, didn't he?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "I didn't mean to tell him like that. It just slipped out!" She wiped at her eye as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I just didn't think that I would meet someone I like so much so soon, and I thought I would never have to explain it."

Sharpay sat on the other side of Gabriella. "You love him, don't you?" she asked softly.

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay. "I don't know! Is it possible to love someone after knowing them for such a short time? I know that my heart starts pounding whenever I'm near him, and I feel butterflies in my stomach when he smiles at me, and when he touches me… God, it's like magic. And that's just touching alone! But I don't know if I love him."

"Gabby, that's love," Sharpay said.

"You think so?"

"It sounds like it."

Gabriella gave her friends a watery smile. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Give him some time," Sharpay advised.

"Go talk to him in a little, though," Taylor said. "Don't just leave it hanging."

"You have to address it," Kelsi said.

"Thanks," Gabriella said. "I don't know what I'd do without you all."

Sharpay smiled. "I don't know what I'd do without me, either, Gabby."

* * *

It was late at night. It must have been almost midnight, Gabriella decided. She hadn't bothered to look at the clock, but she had noticed Troy standing outside, shooting hoops. She had been debating for the last hour on whether or not she should go out and talk to him. Finally, Jade had gotten bored of watching her younger sister pace, and had told Gabriella to go and talk to him.

So here Gabriella was, walking towards Troy. She stopped in front of the basketball net, and Troy stopped dribbling the orange ball. Gabriella couldn't read the look on his face.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," Troy said. She couldn't recognize the tone of his voice, either. He seemed closed off, whereas she seemed like an open book.

"Listen," she said. "About today… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spring that on you." She watched him for a few moments, and he just stared at her. Realizing that he wasn't going to say anything, Gabriella turned around to leave.

"I love you."

His voice had stopped her. Gabriella turned around. She wasn't sure if he had said that. "What?"

"I love you, and it scares me. I've never felt this way before—"

Troy was cut off as Gabriella launched herself at him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, too," she breathed as they pulled apart.

A grin spread across Troy's face as he held her against him. "That's good," he whispered, before he pulled her into the guest house.

* * *

Author's Note: It was short, but sweet. What do you think they're going to do? Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Review, please?


	13. Daydream Believer

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks for the amazing reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Cheaper By The Dozen 1 or 2.

* * *

Gabriella yawned as she slowly opened her eyes. She smiled widely and snuggled into Troy's side. His arm tightened around her slightly.

"Stop moving," he mumbled.

A small laugh escaped Gabriella. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Well, now that we're up…" Troy sat up and stretched his arms above his head. Even with his rumpled shirt and bed head, he still looked amazing. She smiled and hugged the covers to her body. Even in sweatpants and a sweater, she was still freezing cold.

Troy looked over his shoulder at her. "Are you cold?"

Gabriella nodded her head. "A little bit," she said. The truth was, she was also a little nervous. Last night, they hadn't really talked about what happened earlier yesterday.

Troy smiled gently at her. He sat on the bed again and crawled next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "I can wait," he said. "Whatever you wanna do, whenever you wanna do it… I can wait."

Gabriella leaned into his embrace, immensely relieved. "How did I find you?"

Troy shrugged, a smile forming on his face. "I guess you just got lucky." His brow furrowed as he re-thought his words. "No pun intended. Not that there is a pun…"

Gabriella giggled. "Troy," she said. He looked down at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gabby," Troy whispered before kissing her.

* * *

"So?"

Gabriella tried to look innocent. "So, what?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "So, what happened last night?"

"Sharpay, that's personal!" Taylor interjected.

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't wanna know," Sharpay said as she flicked her hand. She leaned forward expectantly, waiting for Gabriella to tell her.

"Well, since you probably won't let it go—" Gabriella began.

"You're learning," Sharpay cut in.

"We didn't do anything last night. He told me that he loved me, I told him that I loved him, then he held me and we fell asleep."

"That's so cute!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"What's cute?"

The four girls looked up as Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Troy entered the Montez's house. Sharpay and Kelsi got up to kiss their boyfriends respectively. Chad sat next to Taylor and wiggled his eyebrows. Taylor rolled her eyes. Troy sat next to Gabriella and kissed her softly.

Sharpay wrinkled her nose. "Nothing that you need to know about, Danforth."

Chad sat on the arm of the couch, next to Taylor. He grimaced at the blonde and then turned to Taylor, looking suggestively at her and wiggling his eyebrows. "Come on, Taylor," he said. "Why don't you tell Papa? Maybe he'll give you a treat."

Taylor gave him a disgusted look and pushed him off the couch. He landed with a loud 'thump' on the floor. Everyone held back a snigger as Chad sat up, rubbing his head.

"What?" he asked. "What did I do wrong?"

Taylor crossed her arms and looked down at Chad. "You have a lot to learn, Danforth."

Looking momentarily confused, Chad stood up. Deciding that it was safer, he sat on the coffee table across from them. "Why is everyone using my last name?"

Zeke shook his head. "The real reason why we're here is because there is the annual fair coming to town," he said.

"That's great, and all," Sharpay said to her boyfriend, "but why did you come all the way over here to tell us that?"

"Gabriella hasn't been to the fair before," Zeke said. "Troy wanted to ask her to come, and we all ended up tagging along." He made a face. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"Oh, but I am," Sharpay said, leaning over to kiss him.

"Thanks," Gabriella said. "When is it?"

"Next weekend," Troy said. "We always go together."

"I'm sure my parents will say yes," Gabriella said.

As if on cue, the front door opened again and Nathan and Theresa walked in. Jumping at the opportunity, Gabriella turned around in her seat.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, can I go to the fair with everyone next weekend?" she asked. She already had the feeling that her parents were going to say yes, but she bit her bottom lip and made her doe eyes go wide.

Theresa looked sympathetically at her daughter. Gabriella's face immediately fell. "I'm sorry, sweetie," Theresa said. "We're having the rehearsal on Saturday."

"What?" Gabriella's brow furrowed. "Already?"

"Already," Nathan said as he nodded his head. He ran a hand through his slightly receding hair. "I can't believe they're already getting married."

Gabriella snorted, clearly pissed off. "I can't believe he's getting married to her."

"Gabby," Nathan scolded.

"Can't say that I don't agree with her," Theresa said quietly. They left the room as all of Gabriella's friends let out an "ohhh."

Gabriella turned around again, and Troy wrapped an arm around her. "It's okay. We can go Friday night."

Gabriella gave Troy a soft kiss. "Thanks," she said.

"Well, now that that's done with, why don't we go get something to eat? I'm hungry," Chad said.

"That's the best idea you've had all day," Taylor said with a chuckle.

Gabriella stood up and glanced down at Troy. "Why don't you guys go ahead? I want to talk to Troy."

"Okay," Sharpay said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Gabriella scowled and blushed. She looked pointedly at the door. Taking the hint Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi left.

"What's up?" Troy asked.

Gabriella fiddled with her hands. She couldn't believe that this was so hard to ask, especially after what they had just discussed.

"You know the wedding is next weekend," Gabriella began.

"I do," Troy said as he nodded his head.

Gabriella smiled a little at his choice of words. She mentally shook her head, immediately shocked. She shouldn't be thinking about that right now.

"Well, I kind of need a date. And I was hoping you would like to be that date."

Troy grinned. He stood up and took Gabriella into his arms. "Of course I would love to be your date," he said quietly. He bent down and touched his lips to hers gently. Ever since their conversation the night before, he had been careful with her.

Gabriella smiled up at him and slipped her hand behind his neck. She pulled his head down and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Gabriella sat in a blue sundress, staring dully at the altar as her brother and Debbie exchanged the vows they would again repeat tomorrow. She closed her eyes and remembered the previous night at the fair. They had had so much fun, eating cotton candy, going on the rides, and playing the fair games. She wished that she were back there again.

Suddenly, she was being nudged. Gabriella opened her eyes. Debbie was jerking her head, letting her know that they were to go back down the aisle. She smiled in thanks and followed the red-head down the aisle.

She stopped when she noticed Jade struggling to stand up. Quickly, Gabriella darted back down the aisle and reached out her hands, gesturing that she wanted to help her up. Jade slid her hands into her sister's, giving Gabriella a grateful smile.

"Where is Blake?" Gabriella asked.

"He went to the bathroom," Jade said as Gabriella pulled her to her feet. She put a hand on her back and the other on her round stomach as they walked towards the doors.

"Are you sure that you're up to coming tomorrow?" Gabriella asked, her voice full of concern.

"And miss Josh's wedding? There is no chance." Jade gave Gabriella a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

* * *

The pink, trapeze, high-necked dress stopped just above Gabriella's knees. She held her boquet of pink roses as she walked carefully down the aisle. She kept her eyes straight ahead, but they found her brother anyway. He smiled at her, and, despite herself, she found herself smiling in return.

Her eyes scanned the crowd of people and landed on Troy. He gave her a wide smile, and, again, she returned it. When they were standing at the altar, Gabriella zoned out. Often, she found her eyes landing on Troy. He never ceased his smiles, and she hoped that she didn't look too out of it when she returned them.

Finally, the ceremony was over, and they made their way into the reception. Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief. Now, all she had to do was enjoy herself. They all took their seats and listened quietly as toasts were given. Then, the music started up, and everyone watched as the newly married couple took their first dance.

Troy walked up behind Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his body. Gabriella tilted her head back against his chest and closed her eyes, a smile forming on her face.

"That dress looks amazing on you," Troy murmured in her ear.

"Pink isn't really my color," Gabriella replied.

"Well, I'm not complaining."

Gabriella bit back a loud laugh. She slipped her hands into his and pulled him onto the dance floor as more couples also began to dance. Troy pulled her close as they swayed back and forth. Gabriella rested her head on his chest, feeling the small vibrations as he hummed the song.

"This is nice," Troy said.

Gabriella pulled back a little so she could look into his eyes. "What is?" she asked.

"This." Troy used one his hands to gesture at her. "Just being here, with you."

Gabriella felt her cheeks go red, but she managed a quirky reply. "Who knew you were such a sap, Bolton," she said.

Troy put an overly-dramatic hurt look on his face. "Gabby, I'm hurt. Here I am, pouring my heart out to you, and what do you do? You rip it out."

Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

The song ended, and Troy took her hand in his. They walked towards their table and took their seats. On the other side of the table was Blake and Jade. Blake had his hands on Jade's protruding stomach, his eyes full of concern as he looked at her.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked.

Jade smiled. "I'm feeling a little uncomfortable," she said. "But it's fine. I'm huge, Gabby. I _should_ be feeling uncomfortable."

"Are you sure you don't want to leave?" Blake asked. "I'm sure Josh would understand."

"I'm fine," Jade insisted.

Gabriella bit her lip and said nothing. She knew that her sister should be at home, resting, but Jade had always been stubborn. She felt her hand being squeezed, and she looked over at Troy. He gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it.

"Hey." Both Troy and Gabriella looked up to Erica standing above them, a smile on her face. "Troy, I was wondering if you want to dance."

Troy and Gabriella looked past Erica and out to the dance floor. An upbeat song was playing, and the young couples were on the dance floor, grinding. The older adults were engaged in their own conversations. It actually looked like something out of a high school dance. Gabriella glanced uneasily at Troy, but she tried to remain neutral. She wasn't going to be an overly-jealous girlfriend. She refused.

Erica was looking at Troy expectantly. She twirled her hair around one finger and smiled sweetly at him. Troy smiled politely at her and wrapped his free arm around Gabriella, keeping his other hand over hers.

"Erica, this is my girlfriend, Gabriella. Have you two met?" he said, his eyes twinkling.

A grin broke out over Gabriella's face. She turned Troy's head towards hers and gave him a passionate kiss. Vaguely, she heard Erica let out a sound of disgust, but she ignored her. However, in the middle of the kiss, one sound made her stop.

Jade let out a sound of surprise and looked down. "Oh my god," she whispered.

"What?" Blake, Troy, and Gabriella said at the same time.

Jade looked up, her eyes a little glassy. "I think my water just broke."

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, be honest: who saw that coming? If the rehearsal didn't give it away, the part where Jade said she was uncomfortable did. I know a lot of you were looking forward to Troy and Gabriella might have done, but it's definitely not the end of that little discussion. I'm also sorry to say that this story is coming to a close. I hadn't intended for it to be this short, but I seem incapable of writing a story over at least seventeen chapters. I'm working on it, though! But I also wanted to say that I have another _High School Musical_ story in the works. I hope you all liked this chapter. Review, please?


	14. Things That Go Bump In The Night

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Cheaper By The Dozen 1 or 2. I don't own Rob Zombie's _Halloween __**(SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't seen it, and plan on seeing it, and do not wish to know what happens, skip over any mention of the movie)**_, which is used in this chapter, although I wish it could be erased from my mind. I don't own _Prom Night_, which is mentioned. I also don't own Gavin DeGraw. His song, "Follow Through", is used in this chapter.

* * *

"Why did I let you get me pregnant?" Jade yelled. "Oh god, that HURTS!"

Gabriella winced. They could hear Jade all the way in the waiting room. Her entire family and about half the guests in the wedding were sitting in the waiting room, making it extremely crowded. Gabriella leaned her head on Troy's chest. She hadn't been able to get a seat, so Troy had offered her his lap.

They heard her painful screams, and then the cries of the baby. It had gone faster than they had all thought.

"I can't believe this," Debbie muttered. "She had to go into labor on _my_ wedding day!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Let it go," Debbie," she said.

"It's not Jade's fault," Josh said.

"Joshie, it's our wedding day!" Debbie wailed.

Josh opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by Blake bursting through the doors. "They're boys!" he said, a smile on his face. "Two sons!"

The entire Montez family stood up and moved to go in, but a doctor stopped them. "Only family is allowed in," the doctor said.

Nathan smiled and shook his head. "This is the family," he said.

Troy gave Gabriella a light kiss. "I'll wait here for you," he said.

Gabriella smiled at him. "Thanks," she said.

Her family walked into the waiting room. Jade was holding one of the babies, and Blake had the other. Both of the infants were wrapped in blue blankets.

"Andrew Nathan and Anthony Marcus," Jade said. She was smiling brightly, even though a few minutes ago she had been screaming in pain. "Gabby would you be Andrew's godmother? And Carrie, would you be Anthony's?"

Gabriella and Carrie looked at each other, and beamed. "Of course!" they said at the same time.

"Josh, would you like to be Andrew's godfather? Blake's brother Devon will be Anthony's."

Josh smiled at Jade. "Of course," he said.

"They're so tiny," Gabriella whispered.

"Do you want to hold him?" Jade asked. Before Gabriella could answer, Jade had laid little Andrew into her arms.

* * *

Early the next morning, Troy and Gabriella woke to the sun shining through the curtains. Troy held Gabriella closer to him as she stirred and opened her eyes. He started to sing quietly in her ear, his fingers tracing patterns on her back.

Late last night, they had gone into Troy's guest house once again. It was quickly becoming the place they went to when they wanted to be alone. They had fallen asleep, Troy's arms wrapped around Gabriella.

"_Oh, this is the start of something good, don't you agree? I haven't felt like this in so many moons, you know what I mean? And we can build through this destruction, as we are standing on our feet. So, since you wanna be with me, you'll have to follow through, with every word you say. And I, all I really want is you, you to stick around. I'll see you every day. But you have to follow through. You have to follow through._"

"That's a nice song," Gabriella muttered. "I didn't know you listened to Gavin DeGraw."

"I am a man of many surprises," Troy said. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. It quickly grew more passionate. All of the sudden, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Troy and Gabriella groaned in unison. Taking that as the signal to open the door, Chad came stumbling in.

"Why do you have to do that?" Troy asked in a slightly disgruntled voice.

Chad looked slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

Troy waved his hand between himself and Gabriella. "Every single time, you come in and interrupt us!"

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Interrupt _what_, exactly?"

Gabriella's cheeks began to heat up. She nudged Troy. "Nothing," she said. "Absolutely nothing."

"He's a big boy, Gabriella," Troy said with a smile. "I think he can handle it."

"Handle what?" Chad asked as he scratched the back of his head. Then, his eyes went wide. "Oh," he said, his cheeks turning pink. Gabriella couldn't help herself—she smirked. She had never seen Chad blush before. "Were you two having… uh… sex?"

That made the smirk slide right off Gabriella's face. She looked down, suddenly overly-embarrassed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and took a deep breath. Troy loved her. He said so.

"Way to go, Chad," she heard Troy say quietly.

"What?" Now Chad sounded like himself. "What did I do?"

Gabriella heard something hit Chad hard. "You don't ask that question, jackass!"

"Jesus, Troy!" Chad exclaimed. "That hurt! And what the hell was I supposed to think?"

"We were making out!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"You could have—"

"Oh, calm down, Troy," Gabriella finally said. "It's fine."

Troy looked at her, his blue eyes intense. He opened his mouth, then shut. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Gabriella and pulled her close once more. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Gabriella's hair, inhaling deeply. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked up at Chad, who was watching the couple uneasily.

"Sorry, Chad," he said.

Chad looked relieved. "No problem," he said. He sat down on the bed next to them. "I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

Gabriella also looked relieved. She didn't need to be the indirect cause of a fight between two best friends. "Well, moving on…"

* * *

"Was it really that bad?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella nodded her head and ran a hand through her wet hair. She had just gotten out of the shower when Taylor had showed up at her house, wanting to know how Jade, Blake, and the twins were doing.

"He threw something at him," Gabriella replied. She picked up a sweater off of her bed and pulled it over her head. "I didn't know he would get that mad. I don't think Chad had intentionally meant to make Troy angry."

"Well, what do you think made him so angry?" Taylor said.

Gabriella smiled despite herself. She had thought that Taylor might be mad at her—after all, her boyfriend had nearly gotten into a fight with Taylor's boyfriend. But she hadn't seemed to get upset at all. In fact, she had seemed rather diplomatic about it.

Just as Gabriella was about to speak, there was a knock on the door. The girls went down the stairs and into the foyer, where Gabriella answered the door.

When she opened the door, Troy and Chad were standing in front of them, a handful of movies and a bowl of already-made popcorn in hand.

Gabriella raised an eyebrow as she leaned over to give Troy a kiss. "Not that I'm not happy to see you," she said as she pulled away, "but what are you two doing here?"

"We just wanted to spend some time with our girlfriends," Troy said.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Chad finished. Gabriella smiled. She was glad that the previous spat earlier that day had not affected their friendship much.

"Yes," Taylor said.

"That's hurts, baby," Chad said.

Taylor rolled her eyes but held her hand out. Chad placed his hand in hers, giving her a warm smile as she led him into the house. Troy and Gabriella exchanged a smile. Neither of them had seen those two exchange any sort of intimate moment. It was a nice change.

"What did you two want to watch?" Taylor asked as Troy and Gabriella walked hand-in-hand into the living room.

"We have the ultimate Halloween movie," Chad said.

"But Halloween was two months ago," Gabriella said, clearly confused.

"You've never heard of Halloween in December?" Chad asked.

"Chad, no one has heard of Halloween in December," Troy said.

"So? I can't make things up?"

"Just tell us what the movie is," Taylor said.

"Rob Zombie's re-make of the movie _Halloween_," Troy said.

"It's great," Chad said. "All of the blood and the gore… and it's the un-rated _and_ the un-cut version."

"I don't know," Gabriella said uneasily. She had never done well with scary movies. The last (and first) scary movie she could actually handle was _Prom Night_, and even then she had closed her eyes when someone had been killed.

"Don't worry," Troy said as he wrapped an arm around her. "I'll protect you."

Gabriella smiled up at Troy. "Okay," she agreed.

* * *

Gabriella Montez was beginning to regret her decision to watch the movie.

Instead of burying her face in Troy's chest, she instead just looked away, at the floor. However, killing scenes always seemed to last at least five minutes, so when she looked back up, a person was still in the process of being brutally murdered.

Taylor and Chad were sitting on the left side of the couch. Chad was leaning forward, clearly engrossed in the movie (though Gabriella had suspected that he was engrossed in the more… graphic parts of it), and Taylor was leaning back, her arms crossed, an indifferent look on her face. She kept on going on and on about how she thought the movie wasn't scary at all.

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the right side. Troy's arm was still wrapped around Gabriella, and he was just watching the movie. Gabriella looked away from the movie at least twice every five minutes. They were bloody graphic scenes, sexual graphic scenes, and plain disturbing graphic scenes.

All in all, Gabriella had heard most of the movie, not watched it. She looked up to see the last few minutes, watching as the blood sprayed all of the face of the main character, and as she began to yell, scream, and shake. Gabriella shuddered and couldn't stop the immense feeling of relief as the screen went black and the credits popped up.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Chad asked, looking over at Gabriella.

"Why do you have to look at me?" Gabriella automatically asked.

"Gabby, you were shaking," Chad replied, a smile forming on his face.

"I was not!" Gabriella said indignantly.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, you were," he said.

Gabriella playfully pushed Troy in the shoulder. "Whose side are you on?"

Taylor smiled and stood up, stretching her arms overhead before reaching for her purse. "Personally, I didn't think it was scary at all. I have to go home now, anyway. It's getting close to curfew."

Looking at the clock, Gabriella saw it was eleven o'clock at night. She nodded her head and walked Taylor and Chad towards the door. They said good night and Gabriella quickly shut the door behind them, not wanting to take a look into the dark night.

"Are you scared?" Troy whispered in her ear.

Gabriella jumped and let out a small yelp. Troy was standing behind her, his mouth at her ear. She turned around and playfully pushed him again.

"That's not funny!" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy laughed. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry," Troy said as he pulled her close. He gave her a soft kiss and pulled back. "I just couldn't resist."

"You might have to stay with me tonight," Gabriella said. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"But your parents…" Troy said gently.

"Aren't here," Gabriella finished. "They're at some convention thing. And thankfully, my entire family is out doing something tonight and is most likely spending the night at their friend's houses."

Troy stayed silent for a few moments, making it clear that he was thinking about her proposition. "Alright," he finally said. "I'll stay."

Gabriella had to do her best to suppress a smile. Normally, she wouldn't care if Troy saw, but he seemed to be unsure about whether or not he should stay. Gabriella bit her lip, took his hand, and pulled him upstairs with her.

Once she was settled in his arms in her room, she toyed with the ends of her hair, trying to decide if she should ask him about the way he was acting. Finally she took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Troy and Gabriella asked at the same time. They both laughed.

"You go first," Troy said.

Gabriella nodded her head. "What's wrong, Troy?" He raised an eyebrow, and Gabriella smiled. "What I mean is, why are you acting this way?"

"What way?" Troy asked, clearly trying to feign innocence.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." What Troy didn't say anything, Gabriella took another deep breath. It looked like she was going to have to be the one to say it out loud. "Troy, you don't even want to be in the same room as me. We're just sleeping. Nothing else is going on."

Troy didn't respond. After staying silent for a few moments, Gabriella shook her head. She wanted him to feel like he could talk to her about anything—if he couldn't tell her what was bothering him, she didn't know where that left them.

Suddenly, it hit her. "Does it have something to do with what Chad said this morning?"

Troy looked at her, and then glanced away. "Yes," he finally said in a quiet voice.

Gabriella's face softened. She was finally getting through to him. She put her hand on his arm. "Why?" she asked gently.

Troy took a deep breath, and, despite herself, Gabriella smiled. Their positions had been switched. He ran a hand through his hair and tightened his other arm around Gabriella.

"I didn't want you to feel pressure," he finally said.

Gabriella smiled. "Troy, you don't ever make me feel pressured." She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry about what Chad and his big mouth say."

Troy sighed before he smiled back down at her. "I guess you're right."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him. "You guess?"

He chuckled. "Well, I'm just stroking your ego, aren't I?" Gabriella laughed, and Troy pulled her closer. "Besides, it's not like Chad is getting any, anyway."

* * *

**Updated Author's Note: I changed this chapter up a little bit. I didn't really like how it was before... I hope you all enjoyed the new version of this chapter!**


	15. Hear The Bells

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, though. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews. I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Cheaper By The Dozen 1 or 2. I was also a little bit inspired by _Twilight_ during a point in this chapter. I also don't own _Twilight_.

* * *

"I am disgusted by you two," Sharpay announced.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "What?" she asked with as innocent a voice as she could muster. She knew exactly why Sharpay was acting the way she was though—Gabriella, however was more euphoric.

"You two are sickingly sweet. God! You two sleep in the same bed, and suddenly he's waiting on you hand and foot. I do more than that with Zeke, and what do I get? Surprise restaurant dates!"

Troy rolled his eyes. "You know, I can hear you."

"That's the point, ball boy," Sharpay snapped. "I want you to go to Zeke and tell him he has to be more romantic."

Troy made a face. "That's not something we talk about, Sharpay."

Sharpay pointed an accusing finger at him. "Liar! I know you do. Zeke told me that Chad needed help asking Taylor out."

"Well, Zeke needs to stop running his mouth," Troy grumbled.

"You guys talk about that stuff?" Gabriella questioned, a smile on her face.

"Well… yeah… maybe," Troy said. Eager to change the subject, he cupped her face in his hand and brought her in for a soft kiss. He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist. His chin was resting on her shoulder, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He tilted his chin every now and then, making sure that he wasn't hurting her.

"Sickingly sweet," Sharpay hissed.

"Ah, you're just bitter!" Chad claimed as he sat down at the lunch table.

"Call me bitter one more time and I'll cut your hair," Sharpay said through her teeth.

"Okay, number one, retract the claws, please," Chad said in the most girly voice he could manage. "Number two, that is only the first time I've called you bitter. Number three, you're a bitch, and number four, for the last time, _you're not coming near my hair with a pair of scissors_!"

"Are they starting on the hair thing _again_?" Taylor demanded as she sat down.

"Yeah," Troy and Gabriella said at the same time. They smiled at each other and kissed each other once more.

Chad winced in an over-exaggerated manner. "It burns!" he yelled, covering his eyes with his hands.

Troy reached forward and threw a roll at Chad. It bounced off of his chest and landed in his spaghetti and meatballs, splattering sauce everywhere. Everyone cringed and yelled as the sauce hit them.

"Troy!"

* * *

"Smooth move, basketball boy," Gabriella said playfully as she tried to scrub the sauce out of her shirt.

"It's a good thing today was only a half day," Troy said. "At least you didn't have to walk around with sauce on your shirt all day." He gave her a crooked, sheepish smile, and Gabriella couldn't help but feel her heart melt at the sight of it.

"You're a danger to my ability of breathing," she said.

Troy's brow furrowed. "Why?" he asked.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Gabriella said with a smile. "You're gorgeous, first of all. Second of all, you just have this way of… charming people."

"Well, I guess now is a good time to mention how _you're_ a danger to _my_ ability to breath," Troy countered.

"Me?" Gabriella asked incredulously. She never imagined that she would invoke that kind of reaction in anyone, let alone the boy standing in front of her.

"Yes, you," he said. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. He took her hand and lifted it to his chest, placing it over his heart. "Do you feel that?"

"Yes," she whispered. His heart was thumping under her hand, but whether it was faster or slower, she wasn't sure.

"It's beating faster," he whispered back. "You're the only one who could ever do that to me."

They kissed passionately as soon as he was finished talking. One of his hands slid up to knot itself in her hair, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingertips gently playing with the hair brushing his neck.

Suddenly, the door opened and the rest of the Montez family trampled in, new additions included. Josh and Debbie had returned from their honeymoon, and Debbie seemed infinitely more happy then she had _during_ her wedding. She and Josh appeared to be in the blissful honeymoon stage still.

"Hello, Troy," Theresa said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Troy responded. He kept his arms wrapped securely around Gabriella. "How are you?"

"Tired," she replied. Nevertheless, she smiled. "But what else can be expected? I'm raising a family of twelve!"

"Hi, Troy," Nathan said as he walked in. He put a few grocery bags on the counter. "Lizzie, Daniel, David, Carrie! It's your turn to put the groceries away!" he called.

There were groans of protest coming from the next room over. Troy and Gabriella chuckled as the four kids walked into the room and began to grudgingly put the groceries away.

"How come Gabby doesn't have to do it?" Lizzie demanded.

"Gabby has a guest over," Theresa replied. "Now, put the food away, and then you can go watch T.V."

"What are you doing for winter break, Troy?" Nathan asked. Since he coached a college team, he was already on break.

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I hadn't really thought about it," he said.

"Christmas is coming up soon," Nathan said. He looked pointedly at Gabriella.

"Dad!" Gabriella exclaimed.

At the same time, Theresa scolded "Nathan!"

Troy looked down at Gabriella, his blue eyes slightly uneasy. Gabriella bit her lip and stood on her tiptoes.

"You don't have to get me anything," she whispered in her ear.

"I know," Troy said. "But I want to."

Gabriella wrinkled her nose. "Don't spend too much on me," she said.

"I won't if you won't," Troy said.

"Deal," Gabriella said. But she couldn't help but feel some of the same unease. She didn't know what to get Troy, either.

"Don't worry," he whispered into her ear. He seemed to have a knack for reading her mind. "You don't have to get me anything."

Gabriella laughed lightly and kissed him softly. "I know," she said, repeating his earlier words. "But I want to."

Troy laughed and returned her kiss. This was going to be their first Christmas, together. They were going to make it special.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, it was short, I know. But I promise next chapter will be longer. The next chapter will be the last chapter, and then it will be the epilogue.


	16. Walking In A Winter Wonderland

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. But I hope you like this chapter. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. As a vote, would you all like to have an epilogue that is years into the future (past college) or closer to the present (late high school-early college)? If you could tell me in the reviews, that would be great. Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Cheaper By The Dozen 1 or 2.

* * *

The long family dinner was over. Gabriella sighed in relief as she ran a hand through her curls. She flipped her hair over and piled her hair on top of her head. It was Christmas, and her extended family had just left. If she thought that her immediate family alone was bad, she was wrong. Her _entire_ family, all in _one_ room was even worse.

Well, there was no silence, at any rate.

Gabriella looked at the clock. She was supposed to meet Troy over at his house soon, to exchange presents. She fingered the ribbon on her wrapped package nervously. What if he didn't like it? She hadn't really bought him anything, per se. What did you get for a boy that seemed to already have everything he needed? It wasn't as if she could get him anything sports-related. Still, she hoped that he would like it.

There was a knock at her door. Gabriella stood up and went to open, wondering who it could be. Her family had already left, and they weren't expecting anyone else.

When she opened the door however, she was pleasantly surprised by the sight of Troy standing on her doorstep.

"Hey," Troy said. He gave her a crooked smile and pulled her into his arms. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!" Gabriella replied. She stepped into his arms and he kissed her softly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him when he had pulled back.

Troy's smile turned sheepish. "Well, this is the first part of your Christmas present."

Gabriella's eyebrow shot up. "_First_ part?" she asked.

Troy chuckled. "Relax," he said. He reached for her jacket and helped her into it. "Come outside and see."

Gabriella followed Troy outside. Snow had been falling all day, making the neighborhood look like something out of a Christmas card. But what caught Gabriella's attention was the carriage that was sitting in the middle of the street. Two white horses were in front of it.

Gabriella looked at Troy with wide eyes. "How… what…?"

Troy laughed again. "My dad has some connections with the people in town. The owners of the petting zoo frequently visit his restaurants."

Gabriella gaped at him as he helped her up into the carriage. She was still gaping at him as he put a blanket over her lap. Gabriella blinked once and looked at the driver of the carriage. Her eyes went wide again and she raised a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

"Chad," she said between hidden laughs, "Is that you?"

Chad turned around, a thoroughly disgruntled look on his face. "Not a word," he said. "I'm getting paid for this."

Gabriella nodded her head. "Okay," she said.

"I'm not supposed to be here," Chad said. "I'm just supposed to be driving the carriage."  
Troy raised an eyebrow. "Then why don't you get on that?"

Chad made a face, but, nevertheless, turned around. The carriage began to move through the streets. It was quiet and beautiful. The snow was sparkling in the moonlight and the Christmas lights. Troy had his arm wrapped around her and she was leaning into his side. Between him and the blanket, she was warm and comfortable.

Troy pulled two mugs of hot chocolate from under the seat. He handed one to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled up at him and reached up to brush some of the snow from his hair. His blue eyes were playful yet intense as they studied her.

"Troy," she said. "You didn't have to go through all of this trouble."

"But I wanted to do this for you," Troy said. He pulled another package from under the seat and handed it to her. "Here's the second part to your present."

"Troy…"  
"Open it," Troy urged. He grinned at her and guided her fingers towards the wrapping paper.

Gabriella pulled the paper back carefully. She lifted the lid on the box and gasped quietly when she saw what was inside.

It was a delicate bracelet. From the chain dangled a single charm—it was what looked to be a small diamond. Gabriella turned it over in her hands and looked up at Troy, once again wide-eyed with wonder.

"It was my grandmother's," Troy said.

"Troy," Gabriella breathed. "You shouldn't have. It was your grandmother's…"

"No matter what happens between us," Troy said, "I want you to have this. You mean so much to me, Gabriella. I never want to forget you, and I hope, maybe, that you won't forget me."

Gabriella leaned forward and pressed her lips to Troy's. "I could never forget you," she said to him.

Chad suddenly made a loud gagging noise. Troy turned around and glared at Chad. Gabriella buried her face into Troy's chest and giggled. Troy balled up the wrapping paper and threw it at the back of Chad's head.

"You're not supposed to be here," Troy reminded him in a teasing voice.

"What?" Chad asked innocently. "I just wanted to remind you two not to get it on back there. After all, we are in a public place, and I am still here, whether or not Troy wants me to be…"

"Chad, shut up."

Gabriella laughed again and looked at the package next to her. She had brought out Troy's present and hid it in her coat. Compared to Troy's present, she was sure that hers would fall shot in every way possible. Gabriella took a deep breath and held the package out to him.

"Merry Christmas," she said. She mustered a smile.

Troy grinned at her again and opened the present quickly. Gabriella studied his face intently as he opened it up and began to flip through it.

"It's not much," she said. "But Taylor is in yearbook and I was able to get a lot of the extra photographs…" She trailed off. He hadn't said anything, and he was still flipping through the pages.

Finally, Troy turned the photo album towards Gabriella. "This one is my favorite," he said.

Gabriella looked down at the picture. They were sitting up on the roof during one of the free periods. She and Troy were leaning against something. They were looking at each other, leaning on one another, and laughing about something. In the background, she could make out the blurred figures of the rest of their friends. It was fantastic photograph.

"It's my favorite, too," Gabriella said. She looked up at Troy. The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "So you don't hate it?"

"What?" Troy looked down at her, his face one of shock. "Why would I hate it?" He brought her close again. "It' absolutely perfect."

Gabriella felt love and relief flood through her. She smiled and kissed Troy again.

This had been one fantastic Christmas.

* * *

Author's Note: That was something sweet—it was the last chapter. And yes, I borrowed the whole charm bracelet thing from _Twilight_, which I do not own. Please don't forget to tell me what kind of epilogue you want. Review, please?


	17. Forever And Always

Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing reviews! This chapter is going to be in the future, since that's what the majority of people told me. I hope those who wanted it in college will like it just the same. Someone also asked if I was going to do a sequel. I'm not entirely sure, actually. I have many more story ideas lined up, so we'll just have to see, I guess. I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Cheaper By The Dozen 1 or 2.

* * *

_So, Mr. Banks, I hope you liked my personal narrative. This is what I needed to finish my senior year, to get all my credits. I hope you don't mind that it's about how I met Troy Bolton and fell in love._

_I figured out that it's better to let people into your lives then to keep them out. I had to learn that through my brother when he married the almost-bitch, and through Troy when he taught me that lesson._

_It's hard to be alone when you have eleven other brothers and sisters. And then you add four best guy friends into the mix, one of which you fall in love with._

_Who knows what'll happen in the future. I'm happy with where I am right now._

* * *

_Can I be honest, Mr. Banks? I thought this assignment was really stupid. But as I look back over it now… I see that it holds some very important things for me._

_You may find it extremely sappy that I chose to write about my first love… but the truth is, I am in love with Gabriella Montez. She just makes me happy. _

_She taught me so many things. Things about family, about friends. It was easy to let her into a group of four guys. I guess I just knew, the moment that I met her. I knew that I loved her._

_I don't want to jump any farther into the future. I just want to take it one day at a time._

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

"OH, GOD!"

"Gabby, please, don't squeeze my hand too hard… OW! Damn it!"

"Don't be such a big baby! I don't see _you_ trying to squeeze something the size of a watermelon through a hole in your body!"

"Gabby, I think you broke my hand!"

"_Five_ watermelons, Troy Bolton! FIVE WATERMELONS!"

Troy Bolton bit back a response. This was his wife. She just happened to be in excruciating pain right now. It wasn't her fault that she was going to rip his head off.

"Why the hell did I let you get me pregnant?!"

Okay. Maybe not.

"Gabriella," Troy said. He wiggled his hand. She had death-grip on his hand. His fingers soon began to have the pins-and-needles feeling. "Please. My hand feels like it is going to fall off."

"Oh, damn it!"

Troy looked around in a panic. His eyes fell on Taylor, who was watching them with an amused look.

"I can't believe you!" Troy yelled. "How long have you been standing here?"

Taylor smirked at him. "Long enough," she said.

"Taylor, _she's going to rip my hand off_! You better give her that damn epidural before someone gets hurt!"

Taylor rolled her eyes and stepped aside to let the anesthesiologist in. "Gabby is right," she said. "You _are_ a big baby."

Troy huffed loudly. Gabriella arched her back as another contraction hit. This was an amazing feat, seeing as how she was currently carrying five children.

That's right. Troy and Gabriella Bolton were going to the proud parents quintuplets.

"Taylor," Gabriella hissed through gritted teeth. "Come here."

Taylor looked at her best friend with a concerned look. She cautiously made her way towards her and bent forward. Gabriella reached forward and grasped Taylor's scrubs with an amazing grip.

"Deliver my children. _Now_."

Taylor looked just as panicked as Troy had a few seconds ago. Troy sent Taylor a smug look. She glared at him.

"Are you going to help me, or what?" Taylor demanded.

Troy rolled his eyes in the same way Taylor had. "Fine," he said with an exaggerated sigh. He reached forward and began to loosen his wife's grip on her friend's shirt. "Gabby, let go," he said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. "Taylor is going to do everything she can."

"Damn, Troy! Do you know what I said before we got here?! You heard me, didn't you—"

Troy sighed loudly and covered his face with his hand. Taylor stood back up, finally having been released by Gabriella.

"What did she say?" Taylor asked in a curious voice.

"She threatened to emasculate someone if I didn't get her to the hospital fast enough," Troy replied. "Needless to say, I broke about twenty different traffic laws trying to get here."

Taylor covered her mouth with her hand and tried to stifle her laughter. Troy glared at her.

* * *

Chad leaned back in his seat and put his arms behind his head. Across from him sat Zeke and Sharpay. Jason and Kelsi were sitting next to him.

"Do you think that they know we can hear them?" Zeke asked.

Chad shook his head and laughed. "I doubt it. Should we tell them that we're recording it?"

Sharpay made a face. "Do you hear that?" she said, pointing to the room that Gabriella was currently screaming in. "I don't know about you, Danforth, but I'm not in the mood to face the wrath of that."

"I think you deserve to face some unadulterated wrath," Chad muttered. "After all of those years of coming at me with the scissors…"

"Danforth, I will come at you with scissors again if you don't—"

"Shar!" Zeke covered his wife's mouth with his hand. "We don't need to be kicked out of the hospital for you making threats."

* * *

"Now, Gabby, was that so bad?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably. The feeling was just beginning to return to her bottom half, and she could feel where they had stitched her up.

"Well, it was… interesting," Gabriella muttered. She suddenly brightened. "When do I get to see them?"

"Which one? Your children, or Troy?"

"Both."

Taylor smiled. "I'll have them brought in right now."

A few minutes later, Troy came in, carrying two babies, one in each arm. Taylor came in after him, also carrying two babies. A nurse had the fifth child and placed it in Gabriella's arms.

"You have three bouncing baby boys and two beautiful girls," Taylor said. "What are you going to name them?"

Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other. Gabriella was holding a pink bundle, Troy was holding a pink bundle and a blue bundle, and Taylor was holding two other blue bundles.

"Hunter Kevin, Dustin Joshua, Cameron Ethan, Samantha Jaden, and Janet Elizabeth," Gabriella said.

"Oh my God, they're so cute!"

The three adults turned their heads toward the doorway to see Chad, Zeke, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jason standing there.

Sharpay held her hands out. "Can I hold one of them?"

"Of course." Gabriella nodded her head at Taylor and Taylor handed Sharpay little Hunter.

"Where is your kid?" Troy asked Zeke. "I know Chad and Taylor's is with Carrie right now, but…"

"Genevieve is with Carrie, too." Sharpay turned towards Taylor. "I didn't know that Jordan was with Carrie as well."

Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "I knew."

"Shar, Carrie told us," Zeke said.

"Oh, well… stop making me sound like a neglectful mother!"

Zeke laughed and pulled Sharpay towards him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and bent down to coo at the baby in Sharpay's arms.

"Troy, it looks just like a miniature you," Chad said. He was holding Dustin and making faces at the little baby.

Taylor hit his arm. "Don't scare the baby."

"I wasn't!" Chad defended. "Babies like it when you make faces at them. They think it's funny. See?" He held up Dustin. "He's smiling!"

"Nah," Taylor said. "I think it's just gas."

* * *

"That was the most work I have ever done in my entire life," Troy muttered. He leaned against the door of the nursery and ran a hand through his still unruly hair.

"Aw, poor baby," Gabriella muttered. She wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and threaded her fingers through his hair.

"I'm serious," Troy pouted. "Five children in one night."

"And for the rest of our lives," Gabriella said. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"With you?" Troy grinned. "I can handle anything."

And then he kissed her.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's the end. I hope you all liked it. I know the last chapter wasn't exactly up to par, but I hope this chapter might have, kind-of-sort-of, made up for it. The very first part of the whole story was the beginning of a personal narrative that Troy and Gabriella had to do for class. The first part of this chapter was the end of the personal narrative. And, I also have a one-shot follow-up planned for this. Review, please?


End file.
